inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: On a vacation to New Marais, Hayate and his friends are caught in a fight between Cole MacGrath, Bertrand and an unknown monster known as "The Beast". To continue there vacation, Hayate offers his assistance for Cole and his friends.
1. Character Informaton (1)

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

Character Info

 **Cole MacGrath** :

Cole MacGrath is the protagonist of the inFamous series. Originally, he was a simple bike messenger who was delivering a package for someone to somewhere in the Historic District of Empire City. In the midst of his delivery however, the package exploded, destroying half the city and killing thousands in the process. However, this event resulted in Cole activating his power of Electrokinesis.

He travels to New Marais, to work with Dr. Wolfe and gain powers to become powerful enough to defeat a monster known as the Beast. With the help of his new friends, he may have a chance of protecting New Marais.

 **Zeke Dunbar** :

Zeke Dunbar is Cole MacGrath's best friend, and also his most trustworthy companion both before and after The Blast in Empire City.

He helps Cole in various ways using his knowledge in electrical engineering, providing some back up with his pistol, and most importantly, providing spiritual support for Cole as his only friend after the Empire City Quarantine, for better or for worse. He traveled with Cole and Kuo to assist in the defeat of the Beast.

 **Lucy Kuo** :

Lucy Kuo was an undercover agent working for the NSA to investigate the organization known as the First Sons, stationed at New Marais while working with an inside man, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. Afterwards, experimentation performed on her activated Kuo's Conduit abilities, causing her to be able to manipulate ice and fly.

With Cole and Zeke's help, she works tirelesly to defeat the Beast.

 **Ice Soilder Ally** :

An unknown Conduit who was only referred to as the Ice Soldier Ally was a former member of the Vermaak 88 unit whom later defected and made an alliance with the Conduit, Cole MacGrath.

Contacting Cole in Flood Town, the Ice Soldier led Cole to a stash of Blast Shard. Eventually mutating into an Ice heavy stage. he continued to work with Cole in saving the police from Corrupted. He even assists in finding a way to stop the Beast.

 **Nix** :

Nix was one of New Marais's native citizens, and was against the Militia due to Bertrand killing her family. She was described to be uncaring and cold, often preferring more destructive methods. She is a Conduit of oil/napalm and fire, able to manipulate the two elements to her will. She is considered the opposite of Lucy Kuo.

 **Joseph Bertrand III** :

Joseph Bertrand III is a citizen of New Marais and was the leader of the New Marais section of the First Sons before it disbanded, and the leader and creator of the Militia, Corrupted, and Vermaak 88 (indirect). After the Empire Event he became the de facto leader of New Marais.

 **Rosco Laroche** :

Rosco Laroche is the leader of the Rebels, a faction opposing Joseph Bertrand's Militia in New Marais, who operate out of Ascension Parish, as well as Fort Philippe and Flood Town.


	2. Character Information (2)

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

Character Info

 **Hayate:**

Hayate (Kanji: 疾風, Katakana: ハヤテ, Rōmaji: Hayate) is a shinobi and the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He is eldest child and only son of Shiden and Ayame, making him Kasumi's older brother, and Ayane's older half-brother. He is also friends and allies with Ryu Hayabusa.

During his vacation, Hayate meets Cole MacGrath and offers his assistance against both Bertrand and the Beast.

 **Kasumi:**

Kasumi (Kanji: 霞, Hiragana: かすみ, Rōmaji: Kasumi) is a runaway shinobi and former member of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, who debuted in the first Dead or Alive back during the 1996 arcade release. One of the original eight characters, Kasumi became the main protagonist of the Dead or Alive series (specifically in Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive 2, and Dead or Alive 5), and is often viewed as the series mascot. She was the WINNER of the first Dead or Alive Tournament.

Along with Hayate, Kasumi offers her hand to assist Cole to defeat the Beast and stop Bertrand.

 **Ayane:**

Ayane (Kanji: 綾音, Hiragana: あやね, Rōmaji: Ayane) is a kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the current master of the clan's Hajinmon Sect. She was the winner of the third Dead or Alive Tournament. She is the youngest girl and the second youngest character in the series.

She was against Hayate and Kasumi's choice to assist Cole and his team but eventually grew respect for him and assisted in his goal.

 **Zack:**

Zack (Katakana: ザック, Rōmaji: Zakku) is a DJ from the Dead or Alive series, who first appeared in the original Dead or Alive. A self-taught Muay Thai boxer, Zack only ENTERS the Dead or Alive Tournaments for money and fame.

He had the idea on taking a vacation to New Marais. When realizing that it was in trouble, he decided to work with Zeke to bring it back to normal.

 **Helena Douglas:**

Helena Douglas (Katakana: エレナ・ダグラス, Rōmaji: Erena Dagurasu) is an opera singer and Pi Gua Quan martial artist from the Dead or Alive series, making her first debut in Dead or Alive 2. She is the current leader of DOATEC, and the illegitimate daughter of the late Fame Douglas, the former head of the DOATEC, and Maria. She is also the half-sister of Kokoro.

She agreed with Zack in taking a vacation to New Marais, only to realize that it was a battleground. She keeps out of trouble by staying at the safezones and aiding Kuo.

 **Tina Armstrong:**

Tina Armstrong (Katakana: ティナ・アームストロング, Rōmaji: Tina Āmusutorongu) is a pro-wrestler from the Dead or Alive series, who made her first appearance in the original Dead or Alive. She is the daughter of Bass Armstrong, the greatest wrestler who ever lived.

She travels to New marais with the others and offers her help to bring peace. She eventually grows feelings for Cole, always staying by his side.

 **Kokoro:**

Kokoro (Kanji: 心, Hiragana: こころ, Rōmaji: Kokoro) is a young maiko (apprentice geisha), and Ba Ji Quan martial artist in the Dead or Alive series, who made her official debut in Dead or Alive 4.

A sweet and polite girl, Kokoro is the illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas and one of his former mistresses Miyako, making Kokoro the half-sister of Helena Douglas. It is possible that if Helena were to give up her control of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, Kokoro would be next-in-line to take control. However, it seems that Kokoro has little to no knowledge of her connection to DOATEC and the Douglas fam. She assists Helena and Kuo, in there attempt to stop the Beast and get revenge on Bertrand.

 **Hitomi:**

Hitomi (Kanji: 瞳, Katakana: ヒトミ, Rōmaji: Hitomi) is a character from the Dead or Alive series, who debuted in Dead or Alive 3, replacing Ein as the regular karate martial artist in the character roster.

She takes a trip to New Marais and assists Hayate and Cole MacGrath.

 **Leifang:**

Leifang (Simplified Chinese: 丽凤, Traditional Chinese: 麗鳳, Pinyin: Lìfèng, Katakana: レイファン, Rōmaji: Reifan, On'yomi: Reihō), spelled Lei Fang in the first Dead or Alive, is a college student and Tai Chi prodigy from the Dead or Alive series, who made her debut in the original Dead or Alive.

With Hitomi, she makes her way to New Marais and becomes another hero to bring peace back to the town.


	3. Chapter 1: Demon Of Empire City

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Japan's strongest fighters have faced off against the Alpha 152, created by Victor Donovan and it was the clone of ninja Kasumi and were given a chance of peace. And for there trip, they made there way to the town of endless party...New Marais. Thanks to the idea of Zack, they made there way on a boat and traveled to New Marais. Inviting his closest friends,Zack sent an invitaton to seven of his friends and headed out._

Hayate: ...

Zack: Chillax, bro. We're on vactaion. No battles to fight, no bad guys to punish.

Ayane: Whatever you say.

Kasumi: ...

Zack: Well, why show up if you didn't wanna come.

Kaasumi: Ninjas don't usually get vacations. We always work.

Zack: Well, not today. Your going to be enjoying yourself on vacation. Alright?

Hitomi: Zack is right. You have a chance to relax. Enjoy it, while you can.

Leifang: She's got a point.

Tina: I cannot wait til we get to New Marais. I hear it's party central!

Zack: That's right. No work, no responsibilities, just free will and enjoyment, baby!

Hayate: Is New Marais really that big of a deal?

Helena: I've heard that it was quite a city of no control.

Kasumi: I wonder what it will be like exactly.

Ayane: We'll know when we get there.

 _When they arrived, the swamp was totally trashed. There was a giant fire and many innocent people injured. Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi jumped off and went to aid the civilians. Luckily, one of them wasn't severely damaged._

Hayate: Are you alright?

Civilian (1): Ugh...what...who are you?

Hayate: Hayate. What happened here?

Civilian (1): The demon. The demon has arrived...

Hayate: Demon?

Civilian (1): Beware...beware of Cole...MacGrath...

Hayate: ...

Ayane: Cole...?

Kasumi: MacGrath...?

Zack: Yo! We gotta get going!

Ayane: There's nothing we can do for them. They're gone.

Hayate: Yeah...let's get going.

Hitomi: What happened?

Hayate: I don't think New Marais will be as enjoyable as we thought.

Leifang: What do you mean?

Ayane: The civilians are dead.

Kasumi: One of them mentioned a name. Cole MacGrath.

Kokoro: Who is Cole MacGrath?

Hayate: ...

 _Zack drove the boat all the way to the docks. There was a boat already there and New Marais seemed pretty dark...not only because of the moon already out._

Zack: Looks clear.

Kokoro: Looks like nobody has noticed us.

Hayate: Well, let's keep it that way.

 _The group made there way from the docks but were stopped by Zack._

Zack: Hold on a moment.

Hayate: What is it?

Zack: You three might wanna change your clothes.

Ayane: What for?

Zack: Look at this poster...some guy in a Militia team. Seems like they have something against " _deviants_ ".

Tina: So?

Zack: So...no offense but you three will draw attention to yourselves.

Kasumi: So what do we do?

Zack: What do you think? You have to change. Blend in.

Ayane: We don't have any clothes with us.

Tina: Not to worry, I got something for you.

 _The group looked to Tina, in confusion. She puled out a bag of clothes, from the boat and handed them to Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi. The rest of group waited, for 4 minutes and see what kind of clothes they were given. Finally, Hayate was the first to come out. His clothes were a black leather jacket with leather pants, boots and mesh singlet with black wristbands and sunglasses. Ayane and Kasumi came out as well. Ayane was wearing a black zipped hoodie, a white dress with a small purple butterfly on the lower left part of the skirt, a white ski hat with two tassels falling on each side and red sneakers. Kasumi was wearing a floral dress with leather jacket._

Tina: Now you three blend in.

Hayate: Thanks for the clothes.

Zack: Now that you guys look good, let's make our way to the streets.

 _The group began to walk onto the streets and discovered that some of the Militia thugs mugging innocent people, cornering them against the walls and harrassing them. They were even marching a group of people to who-knows-where. New Marais just wasn't the same as when Zack and Tina came._

Kokoro: What an awful sight.

Hayate: This is what New Marais was before?

Zack: Hell no. Not at all.

Hitomi: We better keep moving, before they come after us.

Hayate: Good idea, let's go.

 _They continued on, trying to stay out of the Militia's sight. They eventually made there way to Ascension Parish. The power was off and they were many Militia thugs walking down the streets and glued to turrent guns._

Zack: Even the Militia is here too?

Hayate: Seems like they're everywhere.

Leifang: Let's keep moving.

Hitomi: Good idea.

Just then, the power came on and the streets were lit up.

Kokoro: The light are back on.

Leifang: But how?

 _Hayate looked around for the answer and noticed someone jumping on the rooftops and landing right in front of them. He came jumping down from the roof and landing in front of Hayate and the others. The inner portion of his shirt was red, he had a dark gray t-shirt underneath and also the Union Jack design on his pants was a dark red. His bag changed to a dark olive drab, and was shown to have several tattoos that imply negativity. Also, his veins started to appear, and his scar looked pretty bad. Some og the girls in the group were afraid of this mans appearance, while Hayate stood strong, ready to fight, if it called for it._

Stranger: Something wrong?

Hayate: Are you a threat?

Stranger: That depends...are **YOU** a threat to me?

Hayate: ...

Stranger: ...

 _All of a sudden, the stranger got a call from someone, on his phone._

Phone: Those Militia goose steppers just kidnapped some girl from the slums. I mean, broad daylight and everything. You should find her, man. You look like a stud. Get a bunch of converts to your fanclub.

Hayate: A girl? Where is she?

Stranger: Why do you care?

Hayate: We can work together, save the girl

Stranger: Hrm...I guess so. You'll be doig most of the work, anyway.

Hitomi: Hayate, are you sure about this?

Hayate: Better to be his ally, than his enemy.

Ayane: Well, let's get going.

 _The group followed this stranger to the location of this "girl" that the voice on the radio mentioned. But some strange monsters were guarding the location. Thanks to Hayate and the stranger, they took them out and made there way to the girl._

Girl: Get me down...Get me down!

Stranger: Calm down, or I'll leave you here.

 _He zapped the restraints off of the girls arms and she fell to the floor._

Girl: We gotta find Uncle Laroche.

Stranger: Why?

Girl: He's like you, he ain't afraid to fight the Militia.

Hayate: Take us to him.

Girl: Just follow me. My name is Sarah, by the way.

Hayate: I am Hayate.

Stranger: MacGrath. Cole MacGrath.

Hayate: _Cole MacGrath?!_ Wait a minute, you're the one that...

Hitomi: Hayate, those monsters are coming!

 _The strange monsters with blade-like hands came rushing towards them._

Hayate: Time to get moving.

Cole: Then let's go!

 _Together, they fought back against the monsters and escorted Sarah to the location where Laroche was. It wasn't a difficult escort. They eventually found four men on the floor, wounded._

Sarah: Please, you healed me, you gotta heal them too. They're friends, rebels. They work for my uncle, fighting the Militia.

Hayate: Of course.

 _They continued making there way to the park, where Sarah led them._

Sarah: Uncle Laroche! You here?

 _From behind the lion statue, a man came walking by. It was Sarah's uncle, Laroche. He was wearing a green jacket that reads Vietnam on the back, suggesting that he may have been a Vietnam War veteran and with a light blue t-shirt under it. He wears baggy green shorts and boots. Rosco Laroche is seen to be good with guns, as he is seen holding a pistol at all times._

Laroche: Sarah!

She ran to her uncle and hugged him, in happiness.

Sarah: It was so horrible, they tried to feed me too it.

Laroche: I understand why the Militia is making these sacrifices but...not with my kin.

Sarah: What? You knew about this?

Laroche: Alright, you'll understand, when your older.

Sarah: I will not!

Laroche: Now don't...

Zack: Ahem!

Laroche looked to Sarah's back and noticed a group of people standing, behind her. One of them he recognized. But Hayate and others...he didn't.

Laroche: Sarah? Who you brung with ya?

Sarah: He saved me. And them as well. There were hundreds of those monsters and they fought them all. They can do stuff like you've never seen.

Laroche: The demon of Empire City.

Cole: Whoa. Easy. We both want the same thing here...pretty much. You want the Militia out of your house? I'm tired of getting shot at. Whadya say we work together?

Hayate: We can be of assistance as well.

Ayane: Hayate, are you serious?

 _Just then, there was a loud roar and from behind them it was some kind of giant monster. It had armor in the form of large scales which seemed like it was able to sustain even the greatest damage. It had a large, strong tongue as well, which it used to get hold of it's target._

Sarah: It's here.

Hayate: Run! Zack, take the girls with you.

Zack: Gotcha!

Hitomi: Hayate, be careful.

Laroche: Now look, you don't have to prove that your brave. That thing's too damn hig...even for you. Do what I'm doin', run!

Cole: Here we go.

 _Cole and Hayate worked together to fight back against the monster. Cole shot a long-ranged electric missile inside the mouth...which appeared to be taking the most damage. Hayate threw ninja stars, to assist. Even laroche's men were assisting, with gunfire and RPG's. With there teamwork, they defeated the monster._

Laroche: I still don't like what you're seelin'...but you've got my attention. Lord knows my boys think you can "walk on water". Heal any of our wounded and you'll see we know how to return a favor.

Cole: Alright, it's a start.

Laroche: And uh...thanks for saving my neice.

Cole: No problem.


	4. Chapter 2: Conduit, Not Human

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

Hayate: Your pretty strong.

Cole: Not exactly. I use to be but the Beast drained me. Broken my powers.

Tina: What?

Cole: You guys haven't heard of the Beast?

Zack: We just got here.

Cole: Well, when it comes, you better prepare yourself.

Kokoro: Why is that?

 _Before Cole could answer, his phone buzzed again._

Radio: Hey man, you ready for a shocker? Kuo's up and about. You guys really need to meet up, she's got something to give you.

Hayate: Kuo?

Cole: Yeah, a friend...I guess. You can tag along, if you want. But don't slow me down.

Ayane: Hmph.

 _Cole led Hayate and his friends into St. Charles Cemetery where they noticed somone sitting down...the weird part was that she had smoke coming from her arms. She was wearing a black suit and shoes with a white undershirt. She had a simple, gray sleeveless shirt, paired with jeans and shoes. She appears with freezing hands that exhaust cooling winds and her eyes have changed into an icy blue. She has applied blue eye shadows, and has dyed her hair a very dark blue._

Cole: Kuo.

Cole just noticed that Kuo's appearance was different.

Cole: Well, hey. Not that is a REALLY new look for you.

Kuo: Yeah? You...You like it?

Cole: Well, you did forget a cape but, uh...come on it's a little extreme don't you think?

Kuo: I'm not an agent anymore. Looking at the new me. It's a little hard to hide.

Cole: Kuo, you alright?

Kuo: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but it's uh, it's cute that you care-

 _Kuo placed her hand on Cole's cheek and he shouted. There was a sheet of ice on his cheek...so you could imagine how much it hurt._

Cole: Ow, damn...

Kuo: I-I'm sorry. I don't know how to...

Cole: You've got to learn how to control your powers.

 _Tina walked up to Cole and grabbed his arm, telling him to take it easy. He realized that Kuo was new to the whole having powers so it wasn't her fault._

Cole: Forget it. It's fine. You just need some time, alright. Believe me if anybody knows what you're going through, it's me. Better than anyone.

Tina: He's right, hun.

Kuo: No you don't, MacGrath, you don't know. We are not the same. You got your powers in an explosion. It was over in a flash. What they did to me, was slow.

Cole: And we are going to make Bertrand pay for that, but if we're going to fight him together, you have to get control of your powers!

Kuo: Don't yell at me. I don't know how.

 _Hayate walked up to Cole and told him to take it easy. She was going through a tough time. Cole understood and calmed himself down._

Cole: I've been at this longer than you. I can help you.

 _Kuo didn't really listen to him at first but he was right, Cole could help her but only if she allowed him to teach her how to use her powers._

Kuo: Okay...Okay. You're right. When do we start?

Cole: We start right now. Let's see what you can do.

Kuo: Well, I can fly.

Zack: Say what?!

 _And just like that, she was gone. Cole and the others followed her and caught up._

Kuo: It's pretty cool, huh?

Cole: Okay, if you're trying to make me jealous...it worked.

Hitomi: That was awesome!

Leifang: Most definately.

Hayate: Gotta admit, it was really impressive.

Kuo: Sorry if I didn't notice you all before. Cole, these your new friends?

Cole: That really isn't the word I'd use.

Hayate: My name is Hayate.

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi.

Ayane: ...Ayane.

Tina: I'm Tina.

Hitomi: Name's Hitomi.

Leifang: Leifang.

Zack: Zack, how ya doin?

Kokoro: I'm Kokoro.

Helena: My name is Helena Douglas.

Kuo: It's nice to meet you all. Cole, some of Wolfe's notes talked about the theory that two Conduits, compatible ones, might be able to combine their powers.

Cole: Oh, that sounds interesting. I-I've actually done a few things with Nix.

Kuo: Please stop, I do not want to hear anything about that.

Hitomi: Who's Nix?

 _Cole and Kuo refused to answer and kept going._

Kuo: Hold up, Militia.

Cole: Let's try out Wolfe's theory. Combine our powers.

 _Kuo nodded, in agreement. She flew down towards them and shot a beam of ice at them. Cole shot with his electrobolts and together, Cole and Kuo froze them solid._

Cole: It's a hickcicle.

Kuo: Our powers do combine.

Cole: Oh, we're gonna have to remember that one.

Kuo: let's try something else.

 _Kuo made her way to two other members and launched them into the air as Cole used his bolts to fire._

Zack: That was awesome, bro!

Hayate: Not bad.

Ayane: Hmph.

Kuo: So, Cole, I have been reading over the notes that I dug out of Wolfe's lab and everything points to a Blast Core hidden somewhere around here.

Cole: Nice job, Kuo. Where's it at?

Kuo: Yeah his notes are intentionally cryptic but he did have a photograph attached. I've already sent it to your phone.

Cole: Thanks. Let's uh, let's look around, maybe we'll find where it was taken.

Kokoro: I'll help look for it.

Zack: Same here.

Hitomi: We all will.

Hayate: Guess that settles it.

 _Everyone searched every inch of the ares that photo showed but they didn't find any sign of it._

Kuo: You know what, let's check these coffins. Maybe we can pry open the lids.

Cole: Not a problem.

 _Cole walked up to one of the coffins, pulsed electricity on the ground (somehow) and managed to have a lid floating into the air. He set it down, beside him and found no Blast Core but another picture._

Cole: No Blast Core, just another photo.

Kuo: Wolfe was paranoid but...considering what happened. I'd say he was justified.

Zack: Mayabe those Militia thugs are after the Blast Core too.

Hayate: You think that's why they're all over the place?

Cole: He might have a point. We better keep looking.

Kuo: Yeah.

 _As they were looking, they ran into more of the Militia and those monsters, from before. Cole and Kuo did most of the fighting , while the others stood back. Hayate and the others were lucky enough to fend themselves against those creatures, last time, when saving Sarah. But they weren't prepared for this. Once they were dealt with, they continued there search. They entered another area of the cemetery where Cole found another photo to the Blast Core's location. But that wasn't all. He noticed a bunch of body bags near him._

Cole: What the...what's with the graveyard, why's it so packed?

Kuo: You didn't know? It's uh, it's the same plague you dealt with in Empire City, only it's...it's more lethal now. It worked its way all the way down the coast. So it was only a matter of time before it hit New Marais.

Leifang: How awful.

Kuo: I know. Now it is raging out of control. So many people are sick or dead already. There are more bodies than people can bury.

Cole: Wow, maybe the Beast isn't the worst thing that can happen to this town.

Zack: Guess we better find a way to put a stop to it, before this place really goes downhill.

Cole: Yeah..." _we_ "...

 _They continued on with there search and made there way to another area of New Marais...however, someone was already waiting for them. Another one of those monsters._

Cole: Oh boy...

Hayate: Just great.

Cole: Better step back.

Hayate: Fine by me.

 _They stood back, while Cole and Kuo took down the monster, known as a "Hive Lord". It was able to planet eggs in these birthing-like pods and out popped smaller were weak though, all they had to do was kick them. But Cole and Kuo took out the Hive Lord and won._

Cole: I'm telling you Kuo, the two of us, working together: unstoppable.

Hayate: Nice work. Now what about that Blast Core?

Cole: Oh yeah...

 _Cole and Hayate walked over to a building and opened the hatch. Inside was the Blast Core they had been searching for._

Cole: Ho-ho. Hello beautiful!

Zack: Mission accomplished, eh?

Cole: That's right.

Kuo: So that, that was not so bad. Using powers.

Cole: I tell you, Kuo, you got a bright future as a deviant freak.

Kuo: Thanks for your help. I feel...feel better.

Cole: Hey, you're gonna get used to it. I promise.

Kuo: Maybe. I'll see you around "Coach". And thank you all for your help as well. I do hope we can work together again.

 _With that, Kuo flew off._

Cole: You all made quit the impression on her.

Zack: It's the way we are.

Hayate: I agree, we should work together. Taking down this "Beast" will be much easier, if we work as a team. What do you say?

Cole: I usually work alone...helping Kuo wasn't really an option for me...but sure.

Hayate: Then it's an agreement?

Cole offered his hand out, in agreement. Hayate smiled and shook Cole's hand.

Cole: It's agreed.

 _The group smiled...even though there plan for a vacation was destroyed, they'd be able to lend a hand to this...Demon of Empire City. The only person who wasn't smiling was Ayane, still not trusting Cole of his intentions. Just then, Cole's phone buzzed again._

Radio: Hey man, bring that Blast Core on by, we'll try it out.

Cole: Come on, let's go.

 _Cole brought Hayate and the others to the location where the voice on the radio was. It was a man with his hair swept backwards, and wore sunglasses with a black frame. He wore a bowling shirt, a shoulder holster for his revolver, and a white undershirt with a flaming pair of dice as its design paired with a black meshed shirt on top of it. He wore considerably lengthier shorts than normal, and sneakers. He also had several bandages all over his body, and a tattoo of a woman wearing only her underwear on his right forearm. He also had a small scar on his left cheek._

Cole: Detective Dunbar.

Zeke: Hey, Cole. These new allies of yours?

Cole: Yeah, newbies of New Marais.

Hayate: My name is Hayate.

Kasumi: Kasumi.

Ayane: ...Ayane.

Tina: Tina.

Hitomi: Hitomi.

Leifang: Leifang.

Zack: Zack.

Kokoro: I'm Kokoro.

Helena: Helena Douglas.

Zeke: Zeke Dunbar, how ya doin?

Cole: You on a stakeout?

Zeke: Ah, sorta. Remember that machine Bertrand used on Kuo? I hear it's being moved around. I'm guessing it'll end up here.

Cole: Huh...hey, listen. You mind sticking around, while I sleep this thing off?

Tina: " _Sleep it off_ "?

Zeke: Nah, man, I ain't goin nowhere.

 _Zeke began coughing like we was sick or coming own with something._

Cole: You alright?

Zeke: Yeah, fit as a fiddle.

Cole: That's a big ass fiddle.

Zack: Lay off the cigars, man.

 _Cole walked off and held the Blast Core in his hand and prepared himself for what was going to happen. But then, Tina came walking up to him._

Tina: Is it gonna hurt?

Cole: For a while but then it wears off. You better step back.

 _Cole fired the Blast Core and jumped/floated in the air. His body began to charge up with electric powers and he busted his hands and legs in the air, as his body unleashed lightning everywhere and finally fell to the floor out cold._


	5. Chapter 3: Transferring Powers

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Morning had just arrived and Cole was finally awakening from his sleep...and allowing the new powers of the Blast Core to settle in his body._

Cole: That is not getting any easier.

Zeke: Anything good?

Cole: I'm starting to feel it.

Zack: Let's see whatchu got.

 _Cole dashed off the roof and used his hands to hover in the air but he flew even higher than before. He could fly higher and farther._

Cole: Oh, now that's the way to climb.

Tina: Nice work, hun. What else do you got?

C _ole jumped off the building and landed on a car. When he tried to jump off, he gathered the electricity inside it and jumped high into the air._

Cole: Whoa...

He could perform a " _Car Jump_ ".

Cole: There must be something else I can do.

 _He tried to shot far away and ended up turning his bolts into a sniper shot._

Cole: Nice!

 _Cole gained three new powers, from that one Blast Core. All of a sudden, he gained a call from someone by the name of Nix._

Nix: Cole baby. You wanna play a little show and tell? I got something that'll blow your mind.

 _Cole decided to go see Nix and figure out what it was that Nix wanted._

Tina: Where's he going?

Hayate: Doesn't matter. Let him be.

Hitomi: I didn't know you took a liking to the Demon.

Tina: I don't believe he's a demon. Just misunderstood.

Zeke: I agree.

Hayate: So you know MacGrath?

Zeke: Hell yeah. We're best buddies. He used his powers to help us and keep us safe cared for. But some say that it was the wrong way to go.

Tina: Misunderstood, what did I tell you.

Hayate: It seems as if he is a little cold towards you.

Zeke: Can't blame him...I did screw him over, back in Empire City.

Ayane: What did you do?

Zeke: We were going after something called the Ray Sphere, it can give others powers, just by activating it...or so I thought. But I gave it to Kessler, so he could give me powers...biggest mistake of my life.

Zack: Kessler?

Zeke: The asshole who caused Empire to fall...and gave Cole his powers.

Kokoro: So you wanted powers, why is that a bad thing?

Zeke: ...He killed Trish...

Leifang: Trish?

Zeke: Cole's girlfriend. Kessler killed her by dangling her off of a rooftop. He said Cole had time to save but there was another rooftop with six doctors about to die. And Kessler told him that he had to choose who he wanted to save.

Hitomi: Oh my god...

Hayate: That's sick.

Helena: Awful.

Zeke: Cole couldn't save either of them...Kessler killed them all.

Tina: But I don't see how that's your fault.

Zeke: If I didn't give Kessler the Ray Sphere, we could've made it out of the city.

Kasumi: I'm sure Cole knows you didn't mean to do what you did.

Zeke: I only gave the Sphere to Kessler so he could give me powers. I wanted to help Cole...I was tired of being useless to him.

Hayate: Sometimes we have to do what's right to our friends. Even if that mean being useless to them.

Zeke: I wish I knew that back then...things would've been different.

Kuo: Zeke, where's Cole?

Zeke: No idea.

Helena: How are you feeling?

Kuo: Okay, I suppose. Still trying to get use to the whole having powers.

Zack: You'll get use too it, no worries.

Kuo: Thanks.

Zeke: Oh? What do we have here?

Hayate: What's going on?

Zeke: Remember that Transfer Device I mentioned last night?

Tina: What about it? You found it?

Zeke: It's inside Fort Phillipe.

Tina: We better tell Cole about this.

Hayate: I'll give him a call.

 _With Cole, Nix finished showing Cole whatever it was she wanted to show him. He was leaving the docks and returning to the town. That's when he got a call..._

Hayate: Cole, Zeke has some news for us. Better head back to the roof.

Kokoro: Should we wait for him?

Zeke: He'll catch up with us. Let's get going to the safe-zone.

 _Zeke led the group back to the main area of New Marais and waited until Cole showed up, by the time they got there, Nix had showed up as well. Nix had braided dreadlocks, with specific parts partly colored with a dark red. She had dark skin, with some make up applied to her face. Her attire consisted mostly of leather, with a black half-opened vest, and leather pants and boots. She also had several slightly torn sleeves and wore several bands and ornaments, several decorative rope necklaces, and had metal finger attachments on both her hands._

Nix: Am I late for the news?

Hayate: Who the hell are you?

Nix: Nix.

Kuo: Ignore her.

Hayate: You seem like bad news so I'm not going to even bother with you.

 _Finally, Cole had showed up and reunited with the group._

Zeke: Hey, Cole, thought that was you.

Cole: Sup man.

Nix: So we all here, what's the big secret Zeke?

Zeke: it is official: Transfer Device is somewhere in Fort Phillipe.

Cole: Hey, you okay?

Nix: Little girl's just pissed because Bertrand copied her powers onto a bunch of nobodies.

Tina: Shut your mouth you...

Kuo: It's gotta be destroyed...we need to destroy it.

Nix: What? No, no. No way. We keep it for ourselves, rip off the powers from everybody else. Yeah?

Hayate: Are you crazy?

Kuo: You don't understand...

Nix: I don't understand what, bitch? That you feel used and violated by a machine?

Kuo: You know what? I have known you five minutes and I am sick and tired...

Cole: Break it, use it, it doesn't matter if we don't get the damn thing.

Hayate: Listen up, from what I've seen Fort Phillipe is huge. It'll take an army to get in there, cover the exits and sweep the interior.

Helena: He's right.

Hayate: Cole, put your devil woman in check!

Cole: ...

Kuo: We could team up with Laroche and his men.

Zack: Why would he help us? Last I checked, he hates Conduits.

Kuo: Textbook "Heart and Minds" campaign. We give them something they really need...

Nix: Yeah, like my foot up they ass?

Helena: No. Like food, like shelter. Or possibly antibiotics.

Leifang: Not that you mention it, I haven't seen the Militia suffering from this Plague, I've been hearing about.

Cole: Bertrand must be hording all the meds.

Hayate: Then that's what we can give to Laroche.

Zeke: I made a map of all the Militia patrols, maybe it will help you find the stash.

Kuo: I would love to see that.

Zeke: Come on.

Kuo: perfect.

Hayate: Good work, Kuo.

Kuo: This is great. You guys, this is going to work.

Nix: What? Give away medicine, man? No, no, no, that's just going to make those folks stronger. We need them angry and dependent on us.

Tina: And I assume you have a better plan?

Nix: I say, you dress me up like one of them Militia guys and I go on an ass kicking spree.

Hitomi: You mean a massacre?

Nix: Whatever, man. Then you swoop in and save the day, you'll be a hero to those idiots.

Cole and the others simply laughed at Nix's plan.

Nix: Whatchu think, baby?

Cole: I think you're crazy.

Nix: I think, you like it.

 _Nix then disappeared, taking off._

Zack: Don't give into it, man. It'll backfire.

Cole: ...

Hayate: He's right. All she cares about is causing destruction. If we give the medicine to Laroche, he'll pay us back for our work...with NO casualties.

Tina: he's right, hun. Think about it...doing this, you'll get a reward...and maybe something more, huh?

 _Tina moved closer to Cole, pushing her chest against his arms._

Hitomi: Is she serious? Does she think that is going to work?

Leifang: I don't know...

Cole: I think...we'll give Laroche and his boys the medicine they need

Hayate: Perfect.

Hitomi: Right choice.

Leifang: I'll let Kuo and Zeke know.

Cole: That's fine. The rest of you stay here, where it's safe. I'll let Kuo or Zeke give you the info, if we are going to be heading anywhere else.

Zack: Sounds good, man. I'll get us some drinks to celebrate.

Kasumi: I'll go with you.

Tina: You're doing the right thing, hun. Think of it, Laroche will be greateful for your service and giving his men the medicine.

Cole: Yeah. I also better get your so-called " _something more_ ", when this is over.

Tina: You know it, hun.

 _There was a moment of pause between Cole and Tina. He leaned in closer to her, hoping to get a kiss. To his luck, Tina did not reject him or his kiss._


	6. Chapter 4: Storm The Fort

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Cole began to make his way to the location to where he'll meet Kuo and the others. His phone began to buzz and it was from Nix._

Nix: Oh, come on. Kuo's plan sucks. She wants to help eveyone else but us. We play it my way, I can make you a god to these fools.

Cole: Sorry, Nix. I got a better offer. Plus, I get something extra, in return.

He continued making his way to the location and called Kuo.

Cole: Kuo, got any leads of Bertrand's medicine stockpile?

Kuo: Yes I do.

 _Back at the roof with the others, they waited for Cole or Kuo to give them a call for mission successful._

Hitomi: What was that about?

Tina: What do you mean?

Leifang: You know what we mean. That kiss?

Tina: He's a hero, every hero needs a kiss.

Hitomi: Not the way you gave it too him. Usually it's just a little peck on the lips or cheek. But the way you did it...you would not let go of his head.

Leifang: Was it _THAT_ good?

Tina: Damn right, hun. I kissed the Demon of Empire City.

Hayate: And what was with that talk about " _something more_ "?

Tina: He chose to help the rebels. He deserves a reward.

Hayate: And that's what you call a reward, huh?

Ayane: So what...you planning to start a relationship with him?

Tina: Of course, he couldn't resist me. You saw it yourself.

Zack: We're back.

Kasumi: What did we miss?

Hitomi: Well, Tina plans on making a relationship with MacGrath.

Zack: You think that's possible?

Tina: Sure is. And I'll prove it.

 _Back with Cole and Kuo, he was on top of a ambulance car, with Kuo behind the wheel._

Kuo: Nix bragged to me about her plan. You made the right choice coming with me.

Cole: Ah man, she's pure crazy. Dressing up like Militia to kill Rebels and start a war? Straight out of a comic book.

Kuo: Oh, I agree.

Cole: Once we show up with something the Rebels really need...

Kuo: ...like these medical supplies.

Cole: Oh, they're gonna love us.

Kuo: I'd settle for some acceptance.

Cole: Listen, Kuo you're not a freak. You're still you...You just happen to have ice coming out of your ass.

Kuo: Wow, that's...that's really sweet, thanks.

 _They made there way past Ascension Parish, all the way to the back of the movie theater. There, you could see the Rebels waiting for them._

Laroche: MacGrath? That you surfing an ambulance?

Kuo: Mr. Laroche, we have come with medicine for you and your men.

 _Cole jumped off the ambulance and began walking, beside Kuo. All of a sudden, Militia appeared, from the corners._

Laroche: You brought in more than medicine, you stupid girl. This place use to be a secret.

 _The battle began with Cole, Kuo and the Rebels against the Militia. Back at Zeke's roof, you could hear gunfire._

Ayane: What is that?

Zack: A shoot-out?

Hayate: Where's it coming from?

Hitomi: There! Behind the theater.

Kokoro: Think that's Cole?

Tina: Has to be.

Kasumi: They might need help.

Tina: Then let's give them help.

Helena: Tina, wait.

Hayate: I'll go after her. I'll give you a call, when it's clear to come down.

Kasumi: I'm coming too.

Ayane: Same here.

 _Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi made there way to the floor and chased after Tina. Back with the shoot-out, Cole and his allies seemed to be winning, taking out the Militia members with guns, shotguns and rockets. Cole didn't notice that a mini-gunner was creeping up behind him. He pulled out his gun and prepared to fire at him. But thanks to Tina, she tripped the mini-gunner and punched him to sleep. Cole turned around and simply smirked at her, impressed by her work. Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi finally caught up, aiding in the fight. teleporting behind the Militia thugs and knocking them out or putting them to sleep. With there effort, they finally won._

Laroche: Well, MacGrath, my men seem to think they can't lose with you on there side.

Cole: Well then let's clean out the fort. Huh? Together we'll force Bertrand out of Ascension Parish.

Laroche: Ain't got much of a choice since y'all blew our hideout. They'll wipe us out if we don't get them first. 'Sides, I owe you for the medicine you brung us. Some of my boys are real, real sick.

Hayate: We'll help out as well.

Tina: Damn right. Time to take this city back.

Kuo: I'm going to start prepping for the assault. You let me know when you're ready to attack.

 _Together, Cole, Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane and Tina led the Rebels to the fort, in Ascension Parish. Helena and the others saw them and left Zeke's roof to catch up with them. Together, they all made there way through Ascension Parish and in the entrance of the Fort._

Kuo: Cole! Everything's in place. Laroche and his men are...

 _She noticed that Laroche was staring at her ass._

Kuo: My god, can you just focus for five minutes? All day, I can't...

Cole: What's the plan?

Hayate: Well, once we take our the turrets, Rebels will come in " _tear things up_ ", as Laroche put it and help get back the uh...gizmo...

Cole: That gizmo's a Transfer Device. Tell his guys to watch where they're shooting.

Hayate: Right, I've tend to see how they are. If we help Laroche get rid of the Militia, then the Transfer Device is ours for the taking.

Kuo: Ours to smash to pieces, right?

Nix: Or we swap powers, yeah?

Kuo: Why do you come up with the worst ideas?

Hayate: **LOOK!** What matters is we can the Transfer Device and take the Militia out. We can decide what we'll do with it, after this is done.

Cole: He's right. We gotta figure out how we're going to take over this fort.

Kuo: Well, like Hayate said, you and I, we're going to open up the north side. Afterwards, I'm going to help sweep the interior.

Nix: Then, you and me, we're going to spread pain in the south end.

Tina: Watch it, honey. Afraid this one is all mine.

Cole: What's the matter? You two love birds don't want to work side by side?

Kuo: You know, I don't know. You want us to fight each other, or the Militia?

Hayate: Look, let's just focus on the task at hand. Afterwards, you two can do whatever you want. You ready?

Cole: Let's go.

Hayate: Stay with Helena and the others, we'll give you a call, when it's safe.

Hitomi: Be careful, Hayate.

 _Cole and Hayate moved in, leading the charge into the fort. With the help of Kasumi and Ayane, The Rebels were dealing with the Militia, as Cole and Hayate were taking out the turrets._

Laroche: Outstanding, man. Keep knocking out those heavy guns, and then my boys can move in and raise hell.

Hayate: How's it coming?

Kuo: We just took out the turret on the north end. I'm going to head inside to help look for the Transfer Device.

 _Just as Kuo left, the powers suddenly turned off._

Cole: Hey, Zeke...

Zeke: Yeah, I see it. The closest transformer's over near the construction yard. I'll send you the position.

Cole: Alright. Thanks, man.

Ayane: Go! We got this!

 _Cole ran off from the fort and headed over to the nearest transformer. He sent an electric missile flying off, making it's way into the fort and hitting the second transformer. Cole returned to the fort and activated the second transformer. he sent a missile flying out aiming and hitting the third and final transformer._

Kasumi: Hurry, Cole.

 _Cole took off, grinding onto the rails and making his way to the third transformer. He activated that one and the power was restored._

Cole: Ha! We are back in business.

Nix: Cole, baby, you ready to cripple these boys?

Cole: I almost feel sorry for these guys. Almost.

Hayate: Cole, we've got a problem!

Laroche: We're getting pounded by mortars out here.

Hayate: Gimme a hand.

Cole: On my way.

 _Kasumi and Ayane led Cole to the first mortar, while clearing the path for him. He made it and disabled the mortar. Hayate already made his way to the second and disabled it._

Cole: One more.

 _Hayate and Cole joined up and took out the third and final mortar._

Kuo: Guys, we found the Transfer Device! The boys have wheeled it out for a big bonfire.

Hayate: That's our cue.

Cole: Let's go!

 _With Kuo, she was standing in front of the Transfer Device, waiting for the others._

Kuo: I'm gonna enjoy watching this thing burn.

Nix: How's it work?

Kuo: Power it on, you strap yourself in, and suffer while it rips your insides out.

Cole, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane finally made and to Cole's surprise, there was a present waiting for him.

Cole: Oh! Blast Core.

Hayate: Another one?

Cole: Ha. Strap me in.

Ayane: What?

Kuo: Whoa, wait a second, I thought we were going to talk about this, Cole.

Nix: You want a new power, how about one of mine? How about I get one of yours, huh?

Ayane: Say what?

Cole: Hey, you gotta admit, it makes sense to swap powers. The stronger we are as a team the more we get done. Look at what we did today.

Hayate: Hate to say it, it does make sense.

Kuo: This is not, this is not...

Cole: Alright, hey. Nix and I will swap powers, and then we'll destroy it. I promise.

Kuo: No! No, if you're going to swap powers with anyone, it needs to be me.

Nix: You pick her and we're through, man.

Kuo: If you pick her...I have no choice, Cole, I have to hunt you down like a criminal.

Hayate: Alright, everyone calm down. It's not your decision, it's his. Cole, what's it gonna be? Is it going to Kuo? Or Nix?

Cole: ...Women.

 _Cole stood there, with his back turned to the group. He had to decide who was going to use the Transfer Device with him. When he first arrived, he made all the wrong choices, making others fear him and hate him. But after witnessing what happened to Kuo, he had a change of heart. His mind was made up and he turned around, making his decision._

Cole: Kuo, we make a good team.

Kuo: Okay. I can do this. I can do this.

Cole: I'll be right here with you.

Hayate: Nice choice, Cole.

 _Hayate strapped Kuo and Cole in and activated the Transfer Device._

Nix: After all we've been through together, you gonna pick that frigid bitch over me?

Ayane: Sorry, _Nix_ , I guess he's got himself a new favorite.

Nix: Screw you!

Cole: One...

Nix: I was fine before we hooked up, I'm gonna be fine after.

Cole: Two...

Nix: I hope you and that bitch make each other real happy!

 _And with that, Nix took off._

Hayate: Everybody stand back!

Cole: Three!

 _The Transfer Device started up and a beam from the Blast Core shot out and struck both Cole and Kuo, causing them to scream in pain. Hayate and the others just watched, as they saw everything that was happening. the device began to glow brighter and brighter, until it exploded. Cole rolled off the device and onto the floor. Just then, Tina and the others finally showed up._

Tina: **COLE!**

Hayate: Tina, stay back.

Tina: ...

Laroche: Somebody shoot that chopper, it's coming for Bertrand. Bastard was hiding out in the South Wing!

Ayane: Get up, Cole!

 _Cole struggled to get onto his feet, as he held his side and his body was covered in electricity._

Cole: Bertrand!

 _Cole shot a missile at the tail of the chopper, doing damage and he collapsed on the floor. Tina and the others ran to his side, while helena and Kokoro tended to Kuo._

Tina: Is he...?

Hayate: No, he's still alive.

Kasumi: What do we do?

Hayate: I'll go after the chopper and Bertrand. The rest of you stay here, until both of them wake up.

Ayane: Master Hayate, I'm going with you.

 _3 hours passed by and the group was still there. However, Kuo woke up, before Cole. He was finally coming around and got up from Tina._

Tina: Thank goodness you're alright.

Cole: Kuo?

Zeke: She took off, after the chopper. Same with Hayate and Ayane. Thing went down pretty hard and ol' Bertrand's on the run.

Cole: Did she get any of my powers?

Kasumi: No, it just blew up.

Zeke: But hey, it was worth a shot.

Cole: Yeah, I think it was.


	7. Chapter 5: The Dunbar Beam

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Cole grined on the rails, making his way towards Bertrand's chopper. By the time he got there, Hayate and Ayane were there already._

Hayate: Cole!

Cole: There is no way he's walking away from this one.

Ayane: Get inside and grab him.

Cole: Hey, old man, you breathing in here?

Hatate: Anything?

Cole: No, he's not here. Where the hell is he?

 _Out of nowhere, there was a loud roar, inside the city._

Cole: What the hell?

 _Cole, Hayate and Ayane made there way into the city and found an enormous, slimy godzilla-like monster._

Cole: No way...

Hayate: WHat is this?

Ayane: It's coming right for us, move it!

Cole: God! What is it with this town?

Hayate: This is the vacation that Zack told us about?

 _Back on Zeke's roof, they could see the giant monster, all the way from there._

Hitomi: Hayate and Ayane are in the city with that thing.

Tina: Same with Cole.

Zeke: I'm sure they're fine. If I know Cole, he's just fine.

Helena: This is the vacation you told us about?

Zack: I wasn't expecting all this to happen.

Leifang: Let's hope our friends can handle themselves against this thing.

Kuo: Knowing Cole, I know he can.

Kokoro: Yeah and Hayate and Ayane will be fine.

Kasumi: ...

 _Back with the three, they finally took down the enormous creature, as smily green fog covered itself around the monster._

Cole: Ho, ho, what's the matter, big man, you done?

Hayate: Ugh, I can't see anything.

Ayane: Master Hayate, look!

 _The stinking gas, the howling. It was nothing compared to the filth inside. The monster was actually...Bertrand. Cole, Hayate and Ayane saw his true face. Before they could capture him, he took off, onto a boat._

Hayate: He's getting away!

Cole: That guy can run all he wants, it doesn't matter. We know his secret.

Hayate: Then we better inform the others.

Ayane: Right.

Zeke: Hey, man, with Bertrand over in Flood Town...I'm guessing you'll want to head on over. I'll get the transformers ready for you.

 _Luckily enough, it was right beside them. Before Cole could send out a missile, someone gave him a call. It was Laroche._

Laroche: Hey, heard you're fixing to bring the power back on in Flood Town.

Cole: Look I know you need help out there, but we're after Bertrand.

Laroche: Two birds with one bullet, huh? I like the way today's shaping up.

 _Cole began to send out a missile, aiming at the transformer on the bridge. Then continued to make there way to the bridge and activated it, lowering the bridge, leading into Flood Town._

Laroche: The people in Flood Town had it rough. When the levies broke we lost everything a person could lose: our homes, our past, our loved ones. I...I lost my wife.

Hayate: ...I'm sorry, Laroche.

Laroche: Well, thank you, son. Somehow that flood didn't stop us from helping our neighbors. Somehow it brought ou th best in us.

Cole: First the flood, then Bertrand's Militia and now these ice freaks. It's about time these people caught a break.

Ayane: Funny, coming from you.

Cole: What's that mean?

Hayate: She means when we first met you, you didn't care about what happened to others. But for some reason, you had a change of heart.

Cole: Yeah...I did have a change of heart. Not sure how.

 _Back with the others, they were making there way through Flood Town, trying to keep out of sight of the ice men._

Hitomi: Zeke, how close are we?

Zeke: Almost there.

Leifang: I hope, I don't know what's in these waters.

Kokoro: What's that glow in the distance?

 _Kokoro pointed out and noticed a bunch of ice men jumping around and electro bolts flying everywhere._

Hitomi: That must be Cole. Hayate and Ayane must be with him too.

Helena: Let's keep moving, before they notice us.

 _Before they could keep moving, the group was surrounded by a bunch of ice men. There was nowhere to run so they couldn't escape. Just then, there was bullets flying from the air and hitting every ice freak, surrounding Zeke and the others. Once they were killed, they looked up and noticed Laroche and his Rebels and...an Ice Solider?_

Laroche: You guys alright?

Zeke: Laroche? That an ice guy with you?

Laroche: This ice member happens to be on our side. He wants to join us in the fight against Bertrand and those swamp monsters.

Leifang: How can you trust him?

Laroche: We have something he wants. He made a deal with us. I'll give him what he wants, if he helps me what I need.

Zeke: I guess that means we're going to help out as well.

Just then, Kuo gave Zeke a call.

Kuo: Zeke, you there?

Zeke: Yeah, I'm here.

Kuo: Where is MacGrath?

Zeke: Still trying to bring the power back to Flood Town.

Kuo: And where are the others?

Zeke: With me. We're trying to get to Laroche's base...in Flood Town.

Kuo: I'll come to you and pick them up. I found a place for them to rest.

Zeke: Gotcha.

 _Back with Cole, Hayate and Ayane, they were at the last transformer and defending it against the ice men. the transformer began to overload with power until it finally exploaded. Finally, Cole ad the others brough the power back to Flood Town, making it easier for Cole to defend himself against the ice men._

Cole: That should do it.

Hayate: Let's go find the others.

Ayane: Sir!

As Hayate and Ayane took off, Cole was given a call from Zeke.

Zeke: Hey, man, you heard about this med station Laroche put together? Word on the street is he's found a cure for the plague! I'm heading over, figure I'll help out. You should join us.

 _Cole thought about it and wondered...is it true, could there really be a cure for the plague? After all this time? It was worth a shot going to take a look. Laroche's med station wasn't too far away, it actually was pretty close. When he got there, Zeke, Tina and Laroche were discussing something on a map._

Cole: Guys, what's up?

Tina: Hun, you made it.

Zeke: Oh man. You showed up just in time. We're in a bad way here, brother.

Cole: A bad way? I thought we found a cure for the plage?

Laroche: Hell, there ain't no cure. Near everybody in Flood Town is dying of it. Look all we're trying to do here is ease there pain before they check out.

Tina: Only trouble is, anyone trying to pass through town gets attacked before they can reach us. The swamp monsters just won't quit.

Zeke: I set some new defeses around the camp. We ain't got near enough juice to get them going. Was hoping you can help us out with that.

Cole: I'm gonna sure as hell try.

Just then, an alarm horn went off, in the far distance.

Tina: Time to get to work. Something out there has tripped the motion sensor.

Zeke: You ready to get to it?

Cole: On my way.

 _Cole made his way to the first sensor, laucnhing himself into the air and using his Static Thrusters to get moving._

Tina: Hun, we forgot to tell you that Hitomi and Leifang are helping these people make it to the med station, so keep them safe, long enough for them to make it here.

Cole: I'll do my best.

Tina: Great, also, Kasumi and Ayane are helping out as well.

Cole: With what?

Tina: Zeke will explain it too you.

 _Cole continued to make it to the sound of the alarm going off._

Cole: Hey, I'm getting close.

Zeke: Good. You're looking for the spotlight I mounted on the roof. I already got Kasumi and Ayane on the other two so just keep focused on yours.

Cole: Alright, found it. Now...what the hell do I do with it?

Zeke: Shine it on swamp monsters and burn them to dust, what else?

Cole: You do know it's a spotlight, right?

Zeke: I do know that, I'm very aware of that, however it's a killer UV spotlight! Of Doom! I'm calling it the "Dunbar Beam." Shine it on swamp monsters and you get crispy critters. Anyone else just gets a nice golden brown tan. Maybe a touch of the Melanoma, but hell they're sick already.

Tina: Uh oh! That's the alarm on the west side!

Ayane: Relax, I'm on it.

 _On the west side, Ayane was on another of the UV spotlights, taking care of the swamp monsters, while Hayate was escorting them to the med station._

Kasumi: Whoo! Zeke, this spotlight does wonders!

Zeke: Yeah! You mean the Dunbar Beam?

Kasumi: Of course, Zeke. The Dunbar Beam.

 _On Kasumi's side, Kokoro and Zack were escorting the civilians to the med station._

Hayate: How's it going out there?

Ayane: All is well, sir.

Kasumi: No problems, so far.

Hayate: How you guys doing with the escorting?

Zack: Not bad. A pretty easy escort.

Kokoro: Let's not jinx it.

 _But it already, as more and more continued coming and overwhelming them all._

Cole: Dammit there's just too many of them!

Tina: Hang in there, uh. Save as many as you can, we're counting on you.

Kasumi: She's right. We have to do the best we can.

Ayane: Hitomi, how far are you, from the med station?

Hitomi: We just got here. Zack?

Zack: Almost there aaaaand...we're here!

Cole: All of our sirens are going off!

Zeke: Guys, this ain't working!

Laroche: You done all you could out there, Cole. Everyone fall back to the camp. Maybe if we all rally together maybe we can save this place.

Ayane: On our way.

 _Cole, Kasumi and Ayane left the spotlights and regrouped the with others._

Zeke: Gird your loins, brothers! Here they come!

Tina: Ladies, stand ready!

Hayate: Keep them away from the patients.

 _The battle started, as the swamp monsters came charging in. The ninjas were on the ground, while the girls assisted. Zack was on the spotlight and Cole assisted, on the ground as well._

Laroche: This is my swamp! Get your own!

Zeke: Need some light over here!

Zack: Gotcha covered!

Cole: Crap, I can't get them all!

Hayate: Don't give in, Cole!

 _Just as the battle got heated, beams started shooting at the monsters._

Zeke: Oh man, now what? Like we didn't have enough troubles.

Ayane: it's those ice freaks!

Laroche: Whoa...whoa...whoa! Hold your fire! They're only attacking the monsters!

 _Before they knew it, the fight was over and the swamp monsters were dead._

Laroche: Hey! Hey thanks a lot! You guys are alright!

Ice Heavy: We don't want your thanks. We want your Blast Core.

Zeke: What? Y'all got a Blast Core?

Hayate: Is that true, Laroche?

Laroche: I was gonna tell you...

Hayate: Of course you were.

Zeke: Man...We'd sooner die than give it to you freaks!

Ice Heavy: We accept...your terms.

Cole: Thanks. Nice choice of words, Zeke.

Ayane: Quit complaining and fight back.

 _The Ice Heavy began to shoot the same beam at them, as they did with the monsters. They were on top of ice towers and shooting at them. But they were easily defeated by Cole and his friends._

Laroche: We're in the clear. You and your partners did some real good here tonight. That Blast Core is yours, after you do me one more itty bitty little favor. We'll talk again.

Zack: Fantastic...

Hayate: You all did well. Head back to Kuo, I'll meet you there.

Hitomi: Are you sure, I'll be there. Don't worry.

Cole: You sticking around?

Hayate: Someone has too. I'll help Laroche tend to these patients.

Kasumi: Go ahead, do what he asks. You need the Blast Core, right?


	8. Chapter 6: The Unlickely Ally

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Cole made his way to the location that Laroche asked of. When he got there, there was Militia in the way. But thanks to his work, they were defeated easily._

Laroche: It's getting a little hard to breathe since those ice freaks lit fire to the wells. Hey you should be near a well cap. If you use that to snuff out the flames we'd all appreciate it.

Cole: Then were gonna talk about that Blast Core, yeah?

Laroche: Oh sure, yeah...yeah.

 _Cole made his way down the building and next to the fire well. He lifted the cap, using Kinetic Pulse and used it to put out the fire._

Laroche: Nice job. Now, we only got the one cap and the next well's halfway across Flood Town.

Cole: Oh...fantastic.

Laroche: Bellevue's what they called this neighborhood back before the flood. Lot of memories here. I still love this place.

Cole: Yeah, uh...it's got character.

Laroche: Listen, listen I've got to be responsible for these people. I got to consider every angle. These ice men...they're worse than the Militia! I mean, they set fire to the wells. Who would do that?

Cole: Giving me the Blast Core is gonna help both of us, and now you want to give it to these animals? Have you lost your mind?

Laroche: You done right by us so far. If you can put out these fires, we'll do right by you.

 _Cole refused to say much and continued what Laroche asked. Back with Kuo and the others, they were in hiding. Kokoro had just fallen asleep and Helena was placing a cover over her. Everyone else was wide awake, waiting for the word that Cole was on his way. Out of nowhere, they began hearing noises. Kasumi opened the door a little to hear what was going on and it seemed like Militia were shooting at ice men...or monsters...or whatever._

Zeke: This is big, man. Whatever it is.

Hayate: You heard that too?

Kuo: Loud and clear. Seems like there's a link between Bertrand and the swamp monsters. We need to investigate that rail yard.

Hayate: Sounds good. But we'll do so, when Cole gets back.

Ayane: Master Hayate, where are you going?

Hayate: For some air. I'll be back.

 _Hayate closed the door to there hideout and continued on with his stroll in Flood Town. Back to Cole, he was just finishing up the fire well he was at and now making his way to the final one. But the ice men were guarding it. They began shooting at him, while Cole was taking cover._

Cole: Dammit, you guys are seriously annoying!

 _But he able to easily enough defeat the ice men and take out the remaining burning well. The people of Flood Town were relieved at they could breathe again._

Laroche: I should never have doubted you, son. The people of Flood Town owe you more than I can say. We all do. You get a change, you might want to visit your buddy, Zeke. He's got a little something for ya.

 _Finally! Laroche trusted Cole and he was getting a Blast Core. He began to follow the GPS location that Zeke set on his phone, so he could meet with the others. As for Hayate, he looked at the people and saw there miserable faces. They were tired of the madness that they had to go through. He then thought to himself...he has to help them and free them from Bertrand and his horrid creations. By the time Hayate made it back to the hideout, so did Cole. Cole began to open the door, but they were surprised at Zeke pointing a gun at them._

Cole: Whoa! Password for the clubhouse?

Zeke: Yeah, "Don't shoot my ass".

Cole and Hayate: Don't shoot my ass.

Zeke: Entráe vous.

Helena: Glad you all could make it. We have more news. Kuo was looking through the wreckage Dr. Wolfe and she found one of his journals. It seems as though the RFI, he created it to cure the plague.

Cole: What?

Ayane: But how?

Kuo: Well according to Wolfe's analysis the plague is...it's caused by radiation poisoning. Ray Field Radiation.

Cole: It's a Ray Field Inhibitor.

Hayate: So, your saying that once Cole is powerful enough...

Zeke: Cole fires it up, wipes out the radiation.

Kuo: The plague is gone.

Zack: Celebration!

Zeke: Here's the Blast Core we got from Laroche. Maybe this will be enough to fire it up.

Cole: Let's hope so.

Tina: Zeke, how many of those has he absorbed?

Zeke: I don't know.

Tina: I'm worried that...

Cole: Ray Field radiation is caused by a Ray Sphere blast.

 _Zeke and Kuo looked to him, in surprise. Hayate and the others were confused._

Kuo: Cole, I know what you are thinking.

Cole: What I did in Empire City...I caused the Plague.

Hayate: You what?

Kasumi: Hayate, easy. Cole, what do you mean?

Cole: I was delivering a package to someone in Empire City, when it exploded.

Zack: And then the blast spread the poisoning...

Helena: Creating the plague.

Zeke: We're gonna cure this thing, brother.

Kasumi: Zeke is right. We will cure this.

Cole: Yeah...

 _Cole walked off and stood ready to absorb it. The power channeled through his body, as Cole screams and groans in pain, until he collapses._

Kuo: Zeke, does this happen every time? Is he okay?

Zeke: Don't worry he'll be alright.

Tina: Yeah, he's Cole, remember? My hun will pull through this.

 _A few hours have passed and Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane are outside, talking about something pretty big. Something that had to do with Cole._

Kasumi: Your not serious, are you?

Ayane: Kasumi, he's responsible for everyone's sickness.

Kasumi: It's not his fault. He didn't know what would happen.

Hayate: Kasumi is right, Ayane. Still, I can't help but be angry at him.

Ayane: Master, do you even realize what has become of your friends?

Hayate: You don't need to remind me, Ayane!

Ayane: My apologies...sir.

Hayate: Hitomi...Leifang...Zack...Kokoro...they have the plague.

 _Back inside, Zeke, Helena and Kokoro were asleep. Cole was finally coming around and waking up. The sound of Kokoro's cough woke up both Helena and Zeke._

Tina: Your awake.

Zeke: Hey, How ya feelin, brother?

Cole: I'm not good.

Tina: Take it easy, hun. You should rest a little.

Cole: I'll be alright. I've been through worse. Let's see if I got enough juice for this thing.

 _Cole tried charging the RFI but it didn't seem to be doing much. He tried a second time but it was no use. Cole still wasn't strong enough for the RFI._

Cole: A couple more Blast Cores and I should be ready to go.

Zeke: Well, get out there and see what you got. We'll hold down the fort, until you and the others get back.

Cole: Alright, see you in a hit.

Tina: Cole!

Cole: Yeah?

Tina: Be careful.

Cole: Heh, no need to worry bout me.

 _Outside, Cole discovered his new powers...it was electric rockets. He suddenly got a sudden call from Kuo asking to come back to the hideout...because of Nix. Cole rolled his eyes and returned to the hideout. As for Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane, they were out looking for someone, due to a call from Kuo, saying that someone wants to join there fight. After searching for the mysterious stranger, it turned out that it was a Ice Solider. When he saw the three ninjas, he didn't attack them._

Ice Solider: Don't worry, I'm not like the others, I was coerced into becoming a lab rat. The rest of them are inhuman brutes.

Ayane: You can say that again.

Ice Solider: I will help you stop them. There is a secret cache of Blast Shards close by. Come, I will show you!

 _The Ice Solder performed an ice launch and led Hayate and his allies to the location of the Blast Shards. Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane were kinds suspicious about this ice solider but if he was a threat, he would've attacked them by now. When they got to the top of a roof, the swamp monsters came out of nowhere._

Ice Solider: Ambush!

 _The ice solider proved to be quite the helpful Ally. He formed a shield using his powers and began shooting at the monsters. Hayate and his companions were also fighting back, using some of there Mugen Tenshi techniques. Considering how weak the swamp monsters were, it was an easy victory. The ice solider ally continued on, leading Hayate and his friends to the location. He suddenly stopped in place, looking out in the distance._

Hayate: Is this it?

Ice Solider: Those men guard the stash. I will join the fight but I am more useful if my identity remains a secret. I will contact you again.

Hayate: Thank you. Here, take this. It's a GPS, it'll lead you to the hideout where Kuo is.

Ice Solider: Kuo?

Kasumi: The woman who contacted you.

Ice Solider: Ah, yes. Of course.

Ayane: I guess not all ice freaks are bad. What's your name?

Ice Solider: I am known as Subject 881.

Hayate: Well, 881, we'll see you at the hideout.

 _With that, the group departed, as 881 made his way to the hideout and Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane took out the Ice Men and gained the Blast Shards._


	9. Chapter 7: Exposing Bertrand

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _After Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi collected the Blast Shards, Zack gave them a call._

Zack: Y'all might wanna come back to the hideout. We were drawing up some plans, when Nix showed up. And uh...yeah, we'll need you three here.

 _Hayate and the girls traveled back to hideout, while Kuo was still going over the plans with the group. Hayate knocked and Hitomi opened up._

Hitomi: Hey, you guys.

Hayate: Did we miss anything?

Hitomi: See for yourself.

Kuo: The raids from the ice gang are getting worse, yet bertrand continues to go to this trin yard all the time.

Zeke: Weird. Why would a rich bastard like Bertrand want to get his shoes all muddy in a place like that?

Kuo: I am still working on that.

Hayate: Can we get him on one of his visits?

Hitomi: No, they're completely random.

Nix: I know what he's up to, but she don't listen, Cole!

Ayane: Hey, freakshow, how about you let the _real_ heroes talk, huh?

Nix: See, that's what I'm talking about.

Hayate: Enough! Both of you.

Cole: I'm listening. Let's hear it, Nix.

Nix: Okay. You know how Bertrand fights? Well he got other powers too. Those swamp freaks? They is his!

Kasumi: You mean the monsters? He's making them?

Nix: Yeah! I seen it myself. They wild at first, but he works with them for a while...and those monsters are his!

 _The group snickered at the thought of Nix's theory._

Ayane: So your saying that they bond with him?

Nix: Yeah.

Zeke: What, like a bear and his cubs?

Nix: That's what I'm saying...

Zack: No way, you mean Bertrand is there mommy?

Nix: Yeah...

Zack: Yeah right.

Ayane: You mind if I ask how you know any of this?

Nix: I've been there myself! I even tried it out! I got a monster of my very own!

Ayane: Sure you do...

Kuo: You're saying you have one of these as your pet right now?

Nix: Poor baby...we tried to leave together, but the Militia got wise. He died protecting me.

Zeke: Damn.

Ayane: Nice story you got there, but if what you say is true...

Nix: Wait, wait, wait a second. Are you calling me a liar, Snow White?

Hayate: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Sit down somewhere!

Kuo: If what you're saying is true, Cole, maybe you and I, we should go and we should collect evidence.

Helena: Good idea. If you can prove tht it is true, you could turn the entire city against Bertrand. Afterwards, freeing as many prisoners as you can.

Nix: No. Me and Cole is gonna go. You gonna cover me, and I'm gonna go bond with them monsters. Just think of the hell we can raise with an army of them things, Cole!

Cole: Hayate, Helena, outside, please.

 _Hayate followed Cole outside, as helena place Kokoro's head from her lap and on a pillow. She met Cole and Hayate outside, as she closed the door._

Cole: WHat do you guys think?

Hayate: Nix is insane. She just wants to cause problems for others and cares not for anyone else. Why did you even allow her to join us, in the first place?

Cole: I felt bad for her what Bertrand did to her family.

Helena: Many families have been lost, due to Bertrand's actions. You cannot change, due to one person. Think of the many lives we fought to protect.

Hayate: She is dangerous, Cole. We expose Bertrand for what he is and no more lives will be lost. Think about it!

Cole: Alright, we'll do it your way. What if Nix gets involved?

Hayate: If so, Ayane and I will deal with Nix.

Cole: I thought you'd say that. Alright, let's go.

 _Cole began leaving grinding off, as Helena and Hayate entered back inside._

Zeke: So what's the word?

Hayate: We're going to expose Bertrand.

Ayane: Then we need to move now.

Nix: I need...

Hayate: No, what you need is to stay out of our way. I'm warning you now, Nix. Get in our way and we'll be forced to put you down.

Helena: Hitomi, Leifang, do watch over Kokoro.

Hitomi: We will.

 _Back with Cole, he finally made it to the meeting point and he was waiting for Hayate and the others to show up. He started to get a call from Nix._

Nix: I need them monsters, Cole. Getting a few of them will change things for me, make things good again. Once I gotthem killing Bertrand will be easy.

Cole: Nix, I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. Plus, Bertrand will be dealt with, in time. I'm warning you, hayate and the others will take you out, if you don't stay out the way.

 _When he hung up, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane finally caught up._

Hayate: Things are all set.

Cole: Good. Uh, Kuo, you ready to expose Bertrand?

Kuo: I'm still running a bypass on this TV antena, it's taking longer that I expected. Better leave without me.

Cole: Forget it, we can wait.

Kuo: No, no, no, no, we're running out of time. Now listen, they have guard towers all around the train yard. I found a gap where you guys can sneak in, but you'll have to go the long way around.

Hayate: There we go. Come on.

 _Cole and the others made there way from Flood Town into the Gas Works...that was still out of power. Luckily, there were no enemies around so they could get by with ease. It was kinda quiet...like a ghost town._

Kuo: You should get over there as fast as you can.

Cole: I thought we were being sneaky?

Kuo: You are, but...I drugged the guards. it should make it easier for you to sneak around, but they will wake up soon.

Hayate: Hey, nice work, Kuo.

 _Jumping off from a broken train car, they made it inide the train yard._

Cole: Kuo, we're inside.

Kuo: Nice. Now, they are holding prisoners in what looks to be a boxcar near your position. See if you can get a picture.

 _Cole pulled out his camera and snapped a photo._

Kuo: It's a good start, but we'll need more, if we wanna bring down Bertrand. Afterwards, we'll come back and free all of these people.

 _The group continued there steath to move around the yard and snap photos of Bertrands. One boxcar held the corrupted, the other held the Gadbags and the third held a Lord Hive. The more photos they took, the more evidence they were gathering. Just then, Ayane noticed Nix out in the distance. While Cole, Hayate and Kasumi were busy, she slipped by and went after Nix._

Kuo: I just got word, Bertrand is there! He's headed into the big warehouse.

Hayate: That could be where he's making the monsters. Maybe we can catch him in the act. What do you think?

Kuo: If you can get that photograph, Bertrand is finished.

Kasumi: Let's hurry.

 _Cole and the others made there way onto the roof and could hear Bertrand's voice._

Bertrand: Turn that down, would you, Thomas?

Cole: Alright, Kuo, you were right. I hear Bertrand inside, but I can't see him.

Kasumi: Neither can I.

Kuo: Just keep looking around, there's gotta be someplace you can get a clear shot.

 _After looking around, they spotted Bertrand and he was with a man in a white shirt and light brown jeans. Cole held up his camera and waited for the moment._

Kuo: Let's see where this goes.

Bertrand: You scared, aren't you, son? That's alright, that's alright, that's alright. I understand, but you don't need to be scared. Why don't you take a seat?

Hayate: Come on, Bertrand. Make your move.

 _As the man sat down, green smoke came from Bertrand's hands and the man started screaming in pain. Cole began taking the pictures, getting every little detail to expose the so-called "Man of God"._

Bertrand: Don't give up, Nate! We're gonna get that demon out of you! Even if it takes all night!

Kasumi: Oh my god...

Hayate: ...

 _Before there very eyes, Bertrand turned an innocent man into one of those monsters._

Cole: Kuo, I think we have exactly what we need.

Kuo: I'm broadcasting the pictures right now. Finally, people get to see the real Bertrand. Just keep him on ice till I get there.

Laroche: We're getting a lot of calls in already. Half the city wants to join our cause! I'm, fixing to unleash hell over there!

Hayate: Nice work, just hurry.

Cole: We have to get to Bertrand, before...

 _They acidentally made a creaking noise on the windows and Bertrand noticed them up on the roof. Cole waved the camera at him, letting him know that it was them that took the photos...and boy was Bertrand pissed._

Cole: Before he gets away.

Bertrand: Cole...you bastard.

 _Bertrand's anger began to grow and grow until he turned into the giant monster. He began to make a break for it, as Hayate and Kasumi chased after him._

Cole: Guys!

Kuo: Let them deal with him. Let's go free those prisoners.

Laroche: Okay, boys, have at them!

 _While Laroche's men dealt with the Militia, Cole and Kuo were freeing the prisoners. Back at the hideout, Helena and the others could hear the noises at the train yard. Helena shielded Kokoro's ears, trying to block the noise. She coughed as if she got a fever, Helena and the others had a worried look on there face. Hayate was right...Kokoro had the plague. back at the train yard, Cole freed the prisoners of the second train yard but the monsters came dashing through him...all thanks to the work of Nix._

Nix: Sorry, honey. My plan was better.

Cole: This is not what we agreed on.

Nix: I didn't agree to nothing. Little-Miss-Do-Right has no say over me.

Cole: They're monsters, Nix!

Nix: My babies are gonna come in real handy, you'll see.

 _Nix took off, with her monsters. As Cole was about to chase her, he noticed that AYane was right behind her._

Cole: Ayane?

Kuo: Cole, stay focused!

 _He remembered the task and continued with helping Kuo and the Rebels, taking out the Militia and freeing the prisoners. But there plan was put to a hold, when that monster with the giant mouth appeared. As for Ayane, she was still chasing Nix and caught her, on a rooftop._

Ayane: This ends now, freakshow!

Nix: You gonna stop me? My babies will make dinner out of you!

Ayane: I'll take you **AND** your _babies_ out!

 _It was a heated battle between Ayane and Nix. Nix was strong but not stronger than Ayane. She took out all of Nix's monsters and it was just her and the freakshow. It was tense, it looked as if neither was gonna win._

Nix: I'll kill you!

Ayane: Someone needs to stop you! And if not Cole, then me!

 _Nix started throwing napalm fire balls at Ayane but she dodged every one. She teleported behind Nix and dealt many furious punches, kicks and all sorts of powerful blows on her. Ayane knocked Nix off the roof of a bulding and kicked her against a powerbox. Nix began to light up with electricity and Ayane watched with the fire in her eyes. Before she knew it, Nix fell to the floor and was finally dead. With that, she returned to the train yard to meet back up with Hayate and Kasumi. As for Cole, Kuo and the Rebels they freed all the prisoners in the box car._

Cole: We did good tonight, Kuo.

Kuo: Hah! After this, it won't be safe to walk down the street in a Militia uniform. This town is finally free.

Cole: Yeah, but Bertrand's still out there.

Kuo: Ah, but every man, woman and child in New Marais knows his face. We're gonna get him.

 _Kuo flew off, proud of there hard work and the Rebels stayed behind, claiming the train yard as there territory. At the same time, Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane arrived._

Cole: Did you get Bertrand?

Hayate: He got away.

Kasumi: Disappeared without a trace.

Ayane: Master Hayate!

Hayate and Kasumi: Ayane!

Cole: Where's Nix?

Ayane: Dealt with.

Kasumi: Meaning?

Ayane: Meaning that she'll no longer be a problem for us. You have a bad taste in women. Need to work on that...hero.

 _Ayane gave Cole the cold shoulder and just walked off. He knew what she meant but chose to ignore. Hayate gave her a warning and she refused to listen too it._


	10. Chapter 8: Learn To Love The Bomb

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _While Cole and the others were heading back to the hideout, he got an incoming call from Zeke._

Zeke: Brother, you gotta get over here, double time. I just found that...well, you gotta see it to believe it. Just hurry.

Hayate: What was that about?

Cole: Zeke has something to show me.

Kasumi: Well, better not keep him waiting.

Cole: Yeah. See you back at the hideout.

 _Just as Cole left, Hayate got a call from Subject 881._

881: Hayate...are you there?

Hayate: 881? What's wrong?

881: I need your help. Hurry...please.

Kasumi: What's going on?

Hayate: Not sure. Sounds like he was in trouble. I'll be back.

 _As Hayate took off to meet with 881, Cole made it back to the main area of New Marais and caught up with Zeke and Zack._

Zeke: Hey, pretty boy! Feel like going for a joyride? Sharing in the benefits of me spying on the Militia?

Cole: Come on, man. The Beast is almost here, we don't have time for this.

Zeke: Oh, ho ho, that's where you're wrong, my friend!

Zack: While digging through Militia garbage, we found us something that will sure enough take down the Beast. See for yourself...

Cole: What's with the package?

Zeke: Take off those panels back there. You'll see.

 _Cole used his shock wave to blow the panels off and to his surprise..._

Cole: Jesus, Zeke, is that a nuke?

Zeke: Learn to love the bomb, man! Old Bertrand did. He had Wolfe fix up this little pocket rocket for him. Guess it was insurance in case one of his eperiments went south, way south. Jump on, let's go!

Cole: Whoa, whoa, Z, you want to use this on the Beast? Dude, we will blow up the whole city!

Zack: Not if we hit him now, before he reaches New Marais, Zeke and I already set up the targeting system on one of the harbor cranes, just need to get the missile into position.

Cole: Well, I do like big explosions.

Zeke: Ha ha, me too, man.

 _Zeke, Zack and Cole drove there truck through the streets of New Marais and made there way to the location. On the horizon, you could see the Beast himself._

Zeke: Look on the horizon, man.

Zack: So that's the Beast, huh?

Cole: We still got time. I'll try and keep the road clear.

 _While they were dealing with the Beast, Hayate met with Subject 881._

881: Hayate. Glad you could make it.

Hayate: What's happening to you? You look...different.

881: The ice brutes are changing, evolving into our next stages.

Hayate: Including you, as well.

881: Correct. However, there is a way that I can keep myself from transforming. Bertrand has something that I can use to stop me from evolving.

Hayate: What is it?

881: It's all inside. I will take you too it. Follow me.

 _Hayate and 881 made there way into Bertrand's base and there was Militia everywhere. The two worked together and pushed there way through them._

Hayate: So what exactly is it that will prevent you from transforming?

881: It appears to be a Blast Shard but I sensed a greater power within it.

Hayate: A Blast Core? Where is it?

881: Somewhere inside. If we find it, I can use it to stop my transformation.

Hayate: Right...but Cole needs them to defeat the Beast. I'll have to make a choice.

 _Hayate and 881 continued to defeat any Militia that got in there way. As for Cole and the others, they finally made it to the location._

Zeke: Woo! Well, we made it. I'll get the truck into position, you climb up that crane fast as you can.

Zack: We installed the missile's targeting system up there, you're gonna have to use it to guide the payload to the Beast. Otherwise who knows what we're gonna blow up.

Cole: Oh great, no pressure there.

 _Cole made his way up to the crane and found some binoculars. He could see the Beast not to far from where they were._

Cole: Alright, I got him.

Zeke: Just keep painting the target on the Beast and hold the trigger.

 _Back with Hayate and 881, they took out another group of Militia guarding the Blast Core. Even the Ice Men came in and fought back. They wanted the Blast Core too and tried to put a stop to Hayate and 881. With there teamwork, they put a stop to both forces. 881 opened the crate and pulled out the Blast Core._

881: Success. The Blast Core is ours. Now my transformation will be put to a stop.

Hayate: True, if 881 uses the Blast Core, then he can stop his evolving stage. But if I give it to Cole, then he'll probably gain enough power to combat the Beast...

 _Hayate thought about it and made his decision..._

Hayate: Well, what are you waiting for? Activate it already.

881: Yes, Yes, of course.

 _881 began to absorb the Blast Cores energy and his body began to glow and steam with freezing cold ice. He launched into the air and flew his arms and legs out (the same way Cole was) and fell back to the floor. Hayate grabbed 881's arm and wrapped it around him, carrying him out of Bertrand's base. From the distance, he noticed a large explosion. It appeared to be some giant bomb that went off...but it wasn't. Even from the hideout, Helena and the others could see the explosion. Even in the powered down area of the Gas Works, Ayane noticed the explosion. Cole, Zack and Zeke launched the missile and defeated the Beast._

Cole: Oh, man, we did it.

Zeke: Looks like...looks like we won alright.

Cole: Zeke, where the hell are you?

Zack: Gas Pumps...

 _Cole flew down to the Gas Pumps and Zack was still up and breathing fine...sorta and Zeke had a large trash pin on top of him._

Cole: Aw man.

Zeke: It's nothing to cry about, just get this damn thing off of me.

Cole: Hang in there.

 _Cole used the Kinetic Pulse technique and removed the trash bin, while Zack helped Zeke back on his feet._

Zeke: Hey, man, we got him! Damn.

Zack: Jesus, Zeke, you need help.

Zeke: Reminds me of...of Empire City. When Kessler kicked my ass.

Cole: I outa kick your ass.

Zack: Huh?

Zeke: Same difference.

 _Back at the hideout, Hayate had returned with 881, as Kasumi rushed to assist._

Kasumi: Is he dead?

Hayate: No, he absorbed a Blast Core...so he's sleeping it off.

Tina: Where's Cole and the others?

Helena: They have not returned, since the explosion.

Kasumi: Ayane hasn't returned either.

Hayate: I'm sure she's fine. She doesn't die that easily.

Hitomi: Still, I'm worried about her.

Hayate: Hitomi, you should rest. You don't look too well.

Leifang: Kokoro looks pretty bad.

Helena: ...

Hitomi: I'll be fine.

 _All of a sudden, near the crane, a large explosion occured and it was the Beast...he had somehow survived the nuke to his back._

Cole: No...no, no way!

Zack: It can't be!

Zeke: Sweet Jesus. It ate a nuke, now it's back for more? If I slow you down, we both die. Y'all better go. Live to fight another day.

Zack: We ain't leaving you, man. Come on, we got this.

Cole: Start walking!

 _Cole held up the crane, as Zack helped Zeke back to the truck. As the Beast was in sight...something seemed different about it._

Zeke: Kinda looks unstable.

Zack: yeah, almost like it's gonna...

Cole: Yeah, it is. We gotta go!

 _Zack and Zeke rushed back to the truck, getting in there seats, while Cole held onto the side. The Beast finally blew up, causing the truck to fall over, almost landing into the water. When Cole finally recovered, he woke up and back on his feet. But Zack and Zeke were nowhere to be found._

Cole: Zack? Zeke, where are you?

Zeke: Zack headed back to the others, while I chased Nukezilla all the way to the Gas Workds, but somehow...I lost him.

Cole: Don't worry. He'll turn up again.

 _At the hideout, Zack and Ayane finally made it back. He explained everything that happened at the crane and gave them the horrific new...the Beast was finally in New Marais and there wasn't much time left for them or anyone._


	11. Chapter 9: Mousetrap

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _While waiting for Cole and the others to get back, the group was in the hideout and growing worried, after knowing that the Beast had arrived in New Marais. Helena was mostly worried, Kokoro continued to cough and looked worse every time. Even the others were beginning to worry. Around that time, 881 finally woke up._

Zack: Hey, your awake!

Kasumi: How do you feel?

881: Much better. The Blast Core really took much out of me.

Zeke: What, you got a Blast Core and used it?!

881: Hayate helped me find it. I needed it to stop my transformation.

Kasumi: Knowing Hayate, I know he did the right thing.

881: Is...she alright?

Helena: She has the Plague. And it's getting worse.

Leifang: And we're running out of time.

Tina: We have to use the RFI, or else...

Hitomi: Tina, don't.

Zack: She's right. We gotta have faith. She'll make it.

Helena: ...

881: Do not worry, Helena. She has survived longer than the others. She will make it, just like your friend said. You must have faith.

Helena: Thank you, 881.

 _Finally, Hayate arrived at the hideout. But Cole and Ayane weren't with him._

Hitomi: Hayate, your back!

Kasumi: Where's Ayane?

Hayate: WIth Cole, I asked her to stay with him.

Zeke: You think they'll be okay together?

Hayate: Well, I know Ayane does not trust him but she'll have no choice.

881: Welcome back, Hayate.

Hayate: 881, how do you feel?

881: I feel as if my transformation stage has come to a stop.

Hayate: Good, I'm glad the Blast Core worked.

 _Cole and Ayane were traveling through Flood Town and they came across a transformer._

Ayane: So what's next?

Cole: We need to bring power to Gas Works.

Ayane: How do we do that?

Cole: Leave that to me. Zeke, I'm about to bring power online here in the Gas Works. And I have Ayane with me.

Zeke: Alright, I got your back. You're gonna get tagged by a couple of ice dudes on your way in. Might want to clear them out while you're at it.

Ayane: Yeah, copy that.

 _Cole summoned an electric lightning missle and began knocking out Ice Crushers. There were three or four out there, when the missile finally hit the next transformer. Cole and Ayane began to make it from Flood Town all the way to the Gas Works. As soon as they made it, Cole's body felt weak and slow. Ayane had to assist him and watching his back, while they traveled through. Just then, Zack gave Ayane and Cole a call._

Zack: From what I heard of Zeke, the Gas Works is basically just a big industrial zone. Bertrand's oil and shipping interests really made their mark.

Cole: Sure is nice.

 _They finally made it to the next transformer, as Cole was being recharged. He and Ayane kept the ice men back, while the transformer was beginning to overload with energy._

Ice Man: It's him, the Prime Conduit!

Ayane: Prime Conduit?

Cole: No idea.

 _They kept at it, until it finally overloaded and all the ice men around were defeated. There was only two tranformers left to activate. Cole sent out another missile, eliminating six Crusher's, until the missile made it to the second transformer. The two began to make there way over to the location._

Cole: Hey, Zeke, this place is crawling with Ice Conduits.

Zeke: Yeah, Laroche's spies say they took over most of the district.

Ayane: Does that old man even come out here anymore?

Zeke: There have been a few recent sightings. Even under fire, he's managed to keep his businesses running.

Cole: Oh Good, I was hoping to run into him.

Ayane: What, you gonna kill him, when you see him.

Cole: Maybe.

 _The duo made it to the second transformer and the ice men returned, once again. They began to fire at Cole and Ayane. He shieled her, with his Frost Shield, while Ayane, knocked the ice men off there tower._

Ayane: This is your daily routine, huh?

Cole: You could say that.

 _The ice gang was no match for the duo, as the transformer overloaded and was ready to be used. Cole sent out the last lightning missile and took out seven Crusher's, before activating the final trasformer. The duo began to move, as they were running down the lifeless streets of the Gas Works._

Zeke: You're right about where I lost the Beast. Strange, him disappearing.

Cole: Oh, I'm sure he'll turn up.

Zeke: So far there are no reports of fallout from the missile we laucnhed. I guess it blew up far enough outside of the city.

Ayane: That's something, at least.

 _Cole and Ayane finally made it to the final transformer...but it was a trap. The cage doors came flying down, as Ayane pushed Cole out of the way. She was trapped inside._

Cole: **AYANE!**

Ayane: I'm fine.

?: Good afternoon.

Cole: I should've guessed...

Ayane: Get back to the hideout, I'll find a way out of here.

 _Cole didn't give it a second thought and took off. Ayane came to the cage bars and saw Bertrand walking in, with two Militia men at his side._

Bertrand: Ah, Miss Ayane! How do you like my new security system? It was ment for MacGrath but..I suppose it will do. There's no way out. It's nothing but it'll stop you from leaving.

Ayane: Always looking for some attention, huh? Now, what do you want?

Bertrand: I've seen the way the wind's blowing. Been watching authority bleed away ever since you got here. Now the Beast is in New Marais. I cannot stop that thing by myself.

Ayane: I doubt you can stop it at all.

Bertrand: ...But together...oh together. Well, we'd be heroes.

Ayane: Nice offer. It sounds interesting. However, I have a suspicion that the moment you had your chance, you would stab me in the back. Now **YOU** listen to me, old man. You want me to save your city? You want me to kill the Beast? Get me out of here and stay the hell out of my way!

Bertrand: I wish I had the same faith in your abilities but...If you're not with me...well, you're against me. Boys!

 _Bertrand ordered his Militia men to shoot at the cage, as Ayane was hiding behind the transformer. She used her phone to call out for help._

Ayane: Hayate, I need some help. Kasumi, you too!

 _Before anyone could answer, someone came shouting and rushing towards them! It was Cole and Zeke to the rescue._

Zeke: We're coming, Ayane!

Ayane: Zeke?

Cole: Hold on, kid!

Ayane: Cole?

Militia (1): Who is this guy?

Zeke: Come on!

 _Thanks to there teamwork, the Militia men were taken down._

Zeke: Ha ha ha, yeah! You see that? Zeke Dunbar: Man of Action! Booya!

Cole: Glad you're still alive, kid.

Zeke: Okay, we'll get you out of here, don't worry!

 _Cole and Zeke looked around and found the lever to open the cage doors. Ayane began to walk out, with a certain look on her face._

Zeke: You okay?

Ayane: Yeah...I'm fine. Listen, Cole...Zeke. I've treated you like shit. Along with Zack, Kasumi and the others. And I'm..I'm sorry.

Cole: I've treated you both pretty badly. I'm sorry as well.

Zeke: It's fine. We've all made mistakes. Forget it.

Ayane: No. You had me back, even when you didn't know me. Thank you.

Zeke: Look, I didn't protect you, just because of your good looks.

Cole: Yeah, we're a team and we need to ewatch out for each other.

 _Out in the distance, Zeke could hear Militia heading there way._

Zeke: I should get outta here. The Militia's gonna be here soon.

Ayane: I'll go with you, I could use the break.

Cole: I'll catch up with you later.


	12. Chapter 10: Titan

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Cole made his way to the warehouse, that Zeke mentioned. He claimed that one of the Militia heard that there was a Blast Core stashed away. When Cole called Zeke, he didn't answer, it was Zack. He offered to guide Cole in his search for the Blast Core._

Cole: Zack, I made it to the warehouse. Is Zeke sure we'll find a Blast Core here?

Zack: He said he heard it from one of the Militia. They said it was in a crate, stamped with the Militia symbol.

 _Who cole headed inside, two Militia were already inside, shooting at the corpse of a ice gang member. Cole easily took them out and found the crate._

Cole: Found a safe in one of the crates.

Zack: How about that, this'll be the easiest Blast Core we ever got! Well, what are you waiting for? Crack it open.

Cole: No Blast Cores. But I did find some property deeds...to three other warehouses.

Zack: Hrm...okay. So we got the idea but the wrong warehouse. Guess we gotta search them all. Best of luck, man.

 _Continuing the search for the core, the Ice Men came out of nowhere. They were shooting ar Cole but he easily blocked every bullet using the Frost Shield. He took them out by fressing them using his Ice Grenades or Freeze Rockets._

Cole: Ice guys are out here, in the force.

Zack: They might after the Blast Core too. We better step it up.

 _Back with the group Ayane was on the couch, resting, after bringing power to the Gas Works. 881 was there with her, along with Zack._

Ayane: Hey...8...8...1...

881: Yes?

Ayane: How did you become an ice fre...I mean, an ice man?

881: I do not remember. After becoming a Conduit, I lost a few of my memories.

Zack: That's gotta be tough.

881: Yes, I do wonder what my life was, before Bertrand created me. But this is my life now, I accept it. After all, I'm on the right side, doing what is best for others.

Ayane: That's true. After the Beast and Bertrand is taken care of, what will you do?

881: ...

Zack: How about you come back with us to Japan?

881: Japan?

Zack: Yeah, there's plenty of action there. You can tag along with us after we're done here. Come on, Ayane. You agree with this, right?

Ayane: I don't see why not.

881: Very well then, I will join.

Ayane: We'll have to tell Hayate and the others about this.

Zack: I gotcha covered on that.

 _Back with Cole, he made it to the third warehouse and was about to recieve the Blast Core. However, something put his mission to a pause. A gaint monster made of ice came walking towards them. It was huge. Cole used all of his powers to stop the menace. Lickuly, he was able to blow off one of his arms but he was still standing. So Cole kept at it, using his Ice Grenades, Freeze Rockets, Bolt Stream, you name it...however, it did little damage. Cole was having a bit of trouble, until Hayate arrived to lend a hand._

Cole: Hayate!

Hayate: Thought you could use a hand.

Cole: Thanks.

 _Together, Cole and Hayate blew off the second arm, as it dropped to it's knees. Cole pulled out his AMP, rushing towards it and jumping into the air. He placed his AMP between a pillar of ice. He began pulling off the pillar and succeeded. It revealed the ice mans face...not a very attractive face. However, it still wasn't down. It regenerated it's arms and began to fight back. It shot ice beams at them and threw giant ice boulders at them. With hard work and determination, Cole and Hayate defeated the monster, as it feel to the floor, shattering into ice. The two walked over to the safe and gained there prize._

Cole: Guess what, Zack?

Zack: Something good, I hope.

Hayate: Oh yeah. Good indeed.

Cole: Oh and there's a bonus. Looks like we found Bertrand's breifcase.

Hayate: Sure he won't mind, if we take a look.

 _Cole opened the case and found photos of the Ice Conduits and files about them and the Swmp Monsters. At first, it was thought that Bertrand created the monsters to win back the respect of New Marais...turns out that Cole and the others wewre wrong. There was invoices for forced Conduits to be shipped all over the world. Boxed product supermen for sale to any warlord with cash._

Cole: You've gotta be kidding me.

Hayate: Un...real...

 _Unreal was right. Bertrand was single handedly going to start a new arms race. All nations fighting for control of People of Mass Destruction._

Hayate: This is worse than Donovan. Has Bertrand completely lost his mind?

Cole: I don't know. But it's weird. Could this be just about the money? When the guy just gives it all away? Is he trying to buy respect? Pay his way into heaven?

Hayate: Impossible. Guy like him, he's out to save the world. Some grand old testament kind of way. We'll have to run this buy with the others.

Cole: Yeah, good idea.

Hayate: You sound tired. Head back to the new safe zone, I'll meet you there.

Cole: Alright, see you later.

 _As Cole left, Hayate looked all over the place, amazed at the madness that Cole had to go through, before they met. He was glad that he ran into Cole, when they did and offered there help._

?: I'm impressed, Hayate. You've changed, since I last saw you. I guess I have your friend " _Cole_ " to thank for it. Wouldn't you agree?

 _Hayate was in shock to see how had arrived in New Marais. It was an old friend of his, from Japan. He was wearing Legendary Black Falcon Generation 3, consisting of full-body armour, a cowl with silver decoration, kunai tied to the outer thighs, arm guards, and a tatty scarf which doubles as a mask for the lower half of the face._

Hayate: Impossible.

?: It's good to see you, old friend.

Hayate: Hayabusa?

 _Back at the safe zone, Zeke was on a couch, watching TV, as Cole joined him._

Zeke: Hey.

Cole: Hey.

Tina: There's my hero.

Cole: Tina, where've you been?

Tina: Letting you do your hero work.

Cole: Yeah, sorry bout that.

Tina: I'm glad your back now.

Cole: Where are the others?

Tina: On there way back. They went to get medicine for little Kokoro.

Cole: The Plague is doing a number on her?

Tina: I'm afraid so.

Zeke: Not to worry, Cole will take care of that.

Cole: That's right.

 _The day passed, with Zeke, Cole and Tina watching TV and just enjoying there break. The three eventually passed out. When Cole woke up, the others were on the roof and Zeke and Tina were leaned against him. Cole pushed Zeke to the other side and moved Tina, while getting up and taking out the Blast Core. he absorbed it and was sent into the air, letting out a massive amount of lightning and falling to the floor. The powers settled in and the sun was nearly up in the sky._

Ayane: Getting use to that yet?

Cole: Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

Zeke: Well, that depends, you feel any stronger?

Tina: Come on, hun. Let's see what you can do.

 _Cole stuck his hand out and sent out an electric rope to another bulding and pulled himself over to it. This move was called the "Lightning Tether"._

Cole: Now that's the way to climb.

Tina: Way to go, hun!

 _As Cole was enjoying his new power, he got a call from Hayate._

Hayate: Cole, I heard Bertrand's loading something major onto the cargo ships in the harbor. Probably the first shipment of his do-it-yourself Conduits.

Cole: Bet those foreign powers paid Bertrand in advance. How pissed you think he'd be if I sabotage his boats? Think he'd come out of hiding?

Hayate: I'd love nothing more than to see that. Or better yet, he'd get so angry, he'll turn into that giant bug. Then we can sit back and let him and the Beast have at it.

Cole: Oh man, why can't it ever be that easy?


	13. Chapter 11: The Face Of Change

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Cole was on his way to the next location, until Hayate caught up with him._

Hayate: Thought you might like a hand with this.

Cole: Thanks, I'll take any help I can get.

 _After some time of running, Cole and Hayate finally made it to the docks._

Cole: Okay, Zeke. Hayate and I are at the waterfront.

Zeke: Bertrand's ships are still there. You gotta get on board and disable them before they cast off. Try the anchor winches, man. They're electric.

Hayate: Good idea.

 _Hayate appeared onto th boat, while Cole used the Lightning Tether to make his up there. But the Ice Men somehow made there way onto the boat as well._

Ice Men: Vermack! Assemble!

Cole: These ice guys got the boat locked down.

Zeke: Really? You think they knew what we were planning to do? Man, I wonder if maybe...

Hayate: Not the best time, Zeke.

Zeke: Oh, right. My bad.

 _Hayate and Cole teamed up and took out all of the Ice Men, defending the boat. Using Sticky Rockets, Close Combat, you name it. It wasn't much of a tough fight, as they were finally eliminated._

Hayate: Alright, it's clear.

Zeke: Okay, you better find a way to scuttle that ship.

Cole: Aye aye, Captain.

Zeke: You better hurry up. Ship that big could fit a hundred of them in that cargo hold, maybe more.

Hayate: Yeah, let's try not to wake them up.

 _Cole used his powers to disable the electric winches, nearly sinking the boat._

Cole: This ships going nowhere, we're headed to the second.

Zeke: That;s my boy. They haven't invented a machine you can't break.

 _As Cole and Hayate were headed to the second boat, they received a call from 881._

881: Does anyone respond...answer...please.

Hayate: 881, what is it?

881: We're being attacked by the Militia, they found our base. There's too many for us to handle alone, we need backup. Now!

Hayate: Sit tight, I'm on my way. Cole, I gotta go back for them.

Cole: Alright, I'll deal with the second boat.

Hayate: Gotcha! Be careful.

 _Hayate took off back to the safe zone, while Cole made his way to the second boat. But this boat had more Ice Men than the first one. Cole used his Ionic Freeze attack to weaken there numbers. It did work and he used his Freeze Rockets to attack the others...but the battle wasn't an easy victory...considering that there was one of those huge Ice Men on the bow of the ship...they were called Titans._

Cole: Alright, bringing out the big guns, huh?

 _With Hayate, he made it back to the safe zone and started taking out the Militia on the ground, weakening there numbers. When he was getting hammered, he teleported to the roof._

881: Welcome back, Hayate.

Hayate: Are you guys alright?

Zeke: For now. Militia came out of nowhere and started shooting at us.

Hayate: Where are the others?

881: Inside!

Ayane: I told them to stay inside so they would be safe.

Hayate: Excellent work. Let's deal with them now.

Kasumi: Let's go!

 _Back with Cole, he finally eliminated the Titan and disabled the second and final ship for the forced Conduits. That was it, it seemed like he could've head back home...but he was stopped, due to a visit from a friend from the past._

Cole: What the hell?

?: It's good to see you, MacGrath.

Cole: John, you're dead.

John: You're right, I was, for a while. I can still feel it...the Ray Sphere, exploding, tearing me apart atom by atom. Yet somehow part of me lingered on. I had to pull myself back together. Do you have any idea how hard that is?

Cole: Sounds tricky. You're not a ghost. You must be some sort of Conduit. Why are you here?

John: I want to show you something.

 _John raised his two fingers and placed them on Cole's forehead, there was a sudden flash and Cole rubbed his eyes from it. But John was nowhere to be seen...yet Cole could hear John's voice in his head._

John: You can see it now. See the plague.

Cole: Where are you?

John: Meet me at the plague ward. You need to see it for yourself.

 _With Hayate and the others, the Militia's numbers were getting weaker and weaker, as Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane were taking them out, on the ground and 881 was on his ice tower, shooting an ice beam at them, freezing them solid. There combined work was outstanding and they finally succeeded against the Militia. Helena and others came out of hiding, when the shooting was over._

Hitomi: You did it, they're all gone.

Hayate: Yeah, we did good.

Kasumi: How's Kokoro?

Helena: Better, but still has the plague.

Leifang: We need Cole to use that RFI and quickly.

Tina: Where is he?

Hayate: Taking out Bertrand's boats.

Kuo: Why?

Zeke: I heard that he was shipping forced Conduits to his contacts all over the world. So we decided to disable them.

Ayane: Nice work, Zeke.

Hayate: I'm heading back to his location to help.

 _With Cole, he was heading to the plague ward to meet up with John._

John: The plague's spreading, MacGrath. You think it's just in New Marais? It's all over the East Coast, millions are infected. In a few weeks, it'll be worse.

Cole: What about the government?

John: They can't stop this, but we can.

Cole: How?

John: I'll show you. One of the victims in the plague ward is a potential Conduit. Use the power I gave you. Find her.

 _When Cole arrived, he used the new power that John gave to him and searched for the Conduit. However, all he was saw red glows within people (meaning they had the plague). While searching, he finally found them. It was a woman._

John: There she is. Heal her, if you can.

 _However, when Cole tried to use is healing, it had no effect on her._

Cole: Ugh...Nothing.

John: These people are already dead. Nothing can be done for them...but she's different.

Cole: Because of the Conduit gene?

John: I have the power to save her. To activate all our kind, but not without cost.

 _Cole was confused by what John meant. He stepped up and began to glow a bright fiery color, as it surrounded his body. As Cole watched...it hit him._

Cole: The Beast!

 _Hayate and Tina were on there way to meet Cole, until they saw a huge explosion. They followed the noise and the smoke to the plague ward and saw Cole on the floor. They removed the rubble from Cole, as he was coming around._

Tina: Hun, are you okay?

Cole: ...

Hayate: What happened?

 _From behind the trio, the woman was walking up to them, slowly. She kneeled down and thanked Cole, before flying into the air and taking off._

John: Humanity is dead. Help me save what I can.

Tina: Was she...?

Hayate: A Conduit, yes.

Cole: ...

Hayate: What just happened?

Cole: I'll tell you later.

Zeke: Hey guys, Bertrand's holed up in the Molloy Building waiting for a chopper. Too bad it won't ever arrive due to a " _heinous act of sabotage_ " by yours truly.

Cole: Nice work, Z. We'll ambush him on the helipad.

Ayane: We got him this time! If he changes into that monster again, Laroche's boys will light him up with those spotlights Zeke invented.

Hayate: Then it's time to end this.


	14. Chapter 12: Demons

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

Cole: I want you guys to get ready, I'll make it to the helipad and catch him there.

Tina: You ain't going nowhere, without me, hun. We stick together.

Cole: Hmph, I guess there's no arguing with you, is there?

Hayate: I'll make sure everyone is in position and ready for the fight.

Cole: Thanks, Hayate. Alright, Tina. Let's go.

 _They ran to the helipad where Bertrand was suppose to be. Cole looked up and tried to figure out how he was going to get Tina up there...then he got an idea._

Cole: Hold onto me.

Tina: Alright.

 _Tina wrapped her arms around Cole's neck, as he shot out a Lightning Tether to the building and they flew all the up to the helipad._

Tina: I knew I'd enjoy spending time with you.

Cole: You don't say.

Tina: You'll be keeping me for a long time.

Cole: Well, what do you say you and I leave this place, go out and get some dinner and hit a nice, quiet place for just us?

Tina: I'm liking where this is going...

 _Before Cole and Tina could get really intimate, Bertrand busted the door wide open and looked for his chopper but he couldn't see it. He began to grow furious, wondering why it never showed up._

Tina: Your chopper's gonna be a little late.

 _Bertrand turned around and saw Tina and Cole walking towards them. He simply chuckled to there arrival._

Bertrand: Took you a while to find me, boy.

Cole: Selling forced Conduits, don't you have enough money already?

Bertrand: The world needs to experience first hand the evil of our kind.

Tina: What? You're trying to scare people?

Bertrand: Yes. Conduits must be cleansed from this Earth.

Cole: So you're gonna kick-start a genocide?!

Bertrand: Conduits are an abomination!

Cole: Oh do you really think that I'm the demon? The " _Demon Of Empire City_ "!

Bertrand: No, Cole, I think we're both Demons. Our pride has turned us into monsters.

Tina: Pride?

Cole: I finally get it. Oh, you thought the Ray Sphere was gonna turn you into some sort of shiny superhuman, but instead it turned you into a fifty foot maggot.

Bertrand: Cole, don't press me. If I turn into that thing again. Oh, there will be blood on both our hands.

Tina: Blood? We're not the ones who are trying to trick humanity into killing anyone who has powers!

Bertrand: Conduits are not part of the divine plan! They are a product of science! Fueled by Man's greed and the whispering of the Devil in our ears, child!

Cole: See that's where you're wrong, Bertrand. Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no, it's the person behind the powers that kill people.

Bertrand: That's right.

 _Bertrand ran off the edge of the building and began to transform into that giant bug creature._

Zeke: Cole, get on the back of my truck, man! We're gonna lure him outta here. Laroche has an ambush all set up.

 _Cole picked up Tina as they ran to Zeke's truck, landing on the back. Zeke punched it, as they drove off, with Bertrand following them._

Zeke: Looks like he took the bait. Laroche, you seeing this from your chopper?

Laroche: Ha ha! Yeah, I'm catching it all! Bertrand's like a dumb animal, when he's all monstered out. You guys are gonna lead him like a lamb to slaughter.

Tina: Yeah, well, let's not let the " _lamb_ " get to close.

 _As they were driving, Bertrand shot out homing acid missile, at the truck. Cole used his Alpha Blast to shoot them back._

Laroche: Haha, I love it! Bertrand's trashing the Gas Works. All his money's tied up to this ugly place.

Cole: Ah, he won't need it. Not after today.

 _Bertrand continued shooting out acid missiles, but they didn't hit the truck. Cole continued to protect the truck, as Zeke was making his way to the ambush point._

Laroche: Hey, MacGrath, you ever get used to this? All the crazy stuff you do?

Cole: Yeah, not really.

Tina: How much longer?

Zeke: We're almost there! Kuo and the others are waiting up ahead!

Laroche: Along with some of my best men! We're about to unleash hell!

 _They made it to the ambush point, as Tina and Cole got out the car and stood ready with the others._

Kuo: MacGrath, Hayate, let's do it.

Hayate: Time to put him down. Free this city!

 _Laroche's men had Bertrand caught into the Dunbar Beams, while the others fought back against Bertrand and his Swamp Monsters. Kuo and Cole mostly dealt with Bertrand, while Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane and Laroche's boys took care of the swamp monster. Cole shot Freeze Rockets and the weak points on his arms, making him weak. Kuo shot the other arm, using her ice powers. At the rooftop, Helena, Hitomi, and Leifang were watching over Kokoro and the TV, witnessing the tough battle with Bertrand. 881 was also there as well._

881: This is it.

Helena: What do you mean?

881: This fight will put an end to Bertrand.

Hitomi: And you think Cole and the others can stop him?

881: Yes, they will succeed, just you wait.

Leifang: She's right, we have to have faith in them.

Hitomi: Good point.

Kokoro: ...

 _Back at the battle, it was round two with Bertrand._

Kuo: New Marais needs this man dead!

Ayane: Then let's give it everything we got!

Cole: Pour it on! Let's finish this!

 _Most of Laroche's boys had RPG's, shooting at Bertrand and his weak spots. Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi kept the swamp monsters from getting past them. Cole and Kuo continued, shooting at the weak points. One of the swamp monsters got loose but Tina took care of it and knocked it out. With the final hit from Cole's rockets, Bertrand was finished. He struggled to stay up and strong but succumbed to his injured and fell to the floor. Cole walked up to him, in satisfaction._

Cole: Happy now, Bertrand? Not a Conduit anymore.

 _Tina and Kuo ran up to Cole, looking down at Bertrand's corpse._

Tina: We did it, hun.

Cole: Yeah, we did.

Kuo: ...

 _Kuo simply walked away, relieved that Bertrand was finally gone and returned to the safe zone. Cole and Tina eventually followed. 7 hours passed by, as Laroche gave Cole a call._

Laroche: Well, it took thirty men, seven chainsaws and twelve pickups, but we finally got that monster's corpse off the streets. Thank you, MacGrath. You and your team have been an inspiration.

Kasumi: It's finally over.

Hitomi: I'll say, I got worried for you guys.

Hayate: With bertrand gone, the monsters should no longer be a problem.

Ayane: Yeah but the Ice Men are still wandering around, causing problems.

Leifang: At least we have one Ice Man on our team.

881: Let us focus on our task at hand, we are still not yet finished.

Hayate: He's right, we need to use the RFI and put an end to this plague.

Helena: Let us hope it will be soon.

Kokoro: ...

Cole: She's going to make it. I'll see to that.

Helena: Thank you, MacGrath.

Cole: Where's your friend, Zack?

Leifang: Yeah, I haven't seen him for a while.

Hitomi: He said something about working on the RFI. Wanted to know how it works.

Hayate: Funny, I never saw much as a scientist.

Zeke: Now that Bertrand gone, the Militia are falling apart, man. Some guys are still gung-ho, but I don't think I'll be picking up much more intel after today.

Cole: What? You got something?

Zeke: Oh yeah, how's another Blast Core sound? Meet me near the dock on 3rd street.

Cole: Zeke, you are the man!

Zeke: That's what I keep telling people.

 _As for Zack, he was in an unknown lab, examining the RFI. By the look on his face, whatever he found wasn't good._

Zack: Oh man...that isn't good.


	15. Chapter 13: Death Toll

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

 _Hayate made his way to Zeke's location. He saw him with binoculars, looking at the Ice Tower._

Zeke: The one walking around with the Blast Core's their leader. He's got them preparing for something.

Hayate: Alright then. One more and Cole can use the RFI.

 _Hayate noticed that Zeke was coughing and it seemed pretty bad._

Hayate: Hey...

Zeke: I'm fine, I'm fine.

 _But Zeke wasn't fine. His coughing was really bad, it seemed like he was gonna fall over and die any moment now...Hayate then feared the worst._

Hayate: Hey. Tell me it isn't true.

Zeke: Dammit...why didn't you say anything?

Zeke: Ah, we got enough to worry about. 'Sides, when Cole uses the RFI I might be cured, right?

Hayate: You don't have that much time.

Zeke: Don't you worry. I can hold on a little longer.

 _Thunder could heard from the sky and it sounded pretty vicious._

Hayate: Gotta find that Blast Core and quick.

 _He saw the Ice Men with the Blast Core. They noticed Hayate and began to fight. While Hayate was distracted with them, the one with the Blast Core took off._

Hayate: No you don't!

 _Hayate dashed through the crowd of Ice Men and ran after the general. He followed him all the way to the Ice Tower. Both made there way straight to the top but the general was nowhere to be found. As for the Blast Core, it was stuck in the ice._

Hayate: Zeke, they have the Blast Core stuck up here. I think they're using the tower as a lightning rod, probably saw Cole or 881 use the other cores.

Zeke: Wackos probably think it'll juice them up, get them close to becoming a normal Conduit.

Hayate: Could you help me turn on a vent or burner? Something to break through the ice around the Core?

Zeke: One step ahead of you, pal. I'll send you the valve locations as you go. Damn if the internet isn't a thing of beauty.

Hayate: That it is.

 _Back at the hideout, Cole was returning from helping the people of New Marais. All of a sudden, he heard John's voice, in his head._

John: MacGrath.

Cole: John? You...you never told me you were the Beast.

John: That name is motivated by fear. Are you afraid, MacGrath?

Cole: Have you seen the new you?

John: We were friends once. I was hoping we still are, I could use your help.

Cole: Friends? Back in Empire City the Beast almost killed me.

John: I'm so sorry. The act of rebirth was...kind of overwhelming. I was nothing but nerves and impulse, just lashing out at whatever I sensed as a threat. And there was no greater threat than you.

Cole: You're right about that.

John: Look, you saw the truth, when I cured that woman. There's no other way, I wish there was. Just...think about it.

 _Cole had a hard time trying to think...he planned to use the RFI to cure Hitomi, Kokoro and the others who had the Plague. But there was also a chance to save all Conduits...so what choice could he make? Back with Hayate, he made it to the last valve and turned it, burning the ice tower and releasing the Blast Core, as it fell straight to the bottom. He then got a call from Cole._

Cole: Hayate, I heard that Zeke got the Plague. And Kokoro and Hitomi don't look so good.

Hayate: Dammit, we're running out of time! Tell them, to hold on for a little longer, the last Blast Core will be yours soon.

Cole: I will. Just hurry.

Ice Man: Protect the Core!

 _The Ice Men were all over the place, along with a Titan. It was gonna be a difficult fight. Just then, Ayane and Kasumi arrived._

Hayate: What are you two doing here? I told you to watch over the others.

Kasumi: Cole asked us to help you. He and Zeke are watching them.

Ayane: Besides, when it comes to Ice Men, you'll need our help.

 _The three Mugen Tenshi ninjas worked together and took out the Ice Soldiers first and then dealt with the Titan last. It was an easy fight, with there teamwork. The fight was over and Hayate grabbed the Blast Core._

Hayate: Cole, I got it.

Cole: Good, that's perfect. Come on back and I can end this thing.

Hayate: See you there.

 _The trio made there way back to the rooftop. When they got there, Hayate saw how badly Kokoro and Hitomi looked. Leifang looked to Hayate, worried sick. Same with Helena._

881: The Plague is getting worse, we need to end this now.

Hayate: We will. Just hold on.

Cole: You got the Blast Core?

Hayate: Right here.

Cole: Good, let's put an end to this. Helena, Leifang, don't worry, I'll put an end to this.

Tina: You can do it, hun.

 _Cole nodded at the group, as he began to absorb the Blast Core and passed out. Everyone then waited for the next morning for Cole to awaken._

Leifang: Hold on, Hitomi. Cole will fix this.

Hitomi: ...

Helena: ...

Kokoro: ...

Hayate: ...

Kasumi: ...

Ayane: ...

Tina: ...

881: ...

Zeke: ...

 _The next morning, Cole's powers settled in and he was ready for action._

Tina: You're finally awake.

Zeke: How do you feel?

Cole: Like...like I'm ready.

Tina: Let's see what you can do.

 _Cole concentrated his powers and could fel himself overloading with power. All of a sudden, they could hear the sound of thunder roaring, in the sky. With was weird because there was no thunder clouds to be seen. Cole launched his arms into the air and threw them back down. To there surprise, lightning came roaring down to the ground. After 5 or 6 second, it was over._

Cole: Yeah, I'm ready for the RFI.

Tina: That's great!

Zeke: We just got word that Zack is coming back with the RFI.

Ayane: He's finally done testing it?

Zeke: Well, from the sound in his voice, it didn't seem all that well.

Hayate: Either way, we have to activate the RFI and save the lives that we can.

 _Some time has passed and they waited for Zack to return. While waiting, they heard a noise on the table. They looked and it was Zack with the RFI. They were ready for Cole to do what needed to be done. But he had an announcement to make._

Hayate: You ready for this?

Cole: Yeah...but first, there's something I need to tell you. Things aren't as cut and dry as we thought.

Ayane: What do you mean?

Cole: It turns out the Beast is someone I knew. A Conduit named John White.

Kuo: John is alive?

Cole: Yeah but listen what he's doing isn't mass murder. He's using his powers like a Ray Sphere. Activating potential Conduit, curing them of the Plague.

Zeke: But he's killing people that aren't lucky enough to be Conduits.

Cole: He asked me to help him, Zeke.

Zeke: Help him?

Tina: You're not going to, are you? He's killed thousands of innocent people.

Helena: And he'll take the lives of two of us here.

 _Cole looked down at Hitomi and Kokoro, understanding what Helena and Tina were saying. He then grabbed the RFI and walked back, getting ready to activate it. As he was charging it, Cole and Kuo began to groan in pain. Zeke rushed over to Cole, grabbing his AMP and attacking the RFI, loose from Cole's grip._

Ayane: What the hell was that?!

Kuo: My god, I was dying, I could feel it.

Cole: It didn't even fire off, it wasn't even fully charged.

Leifang: What the hell did you do, Zeke?

Zeke: What was I suppose to do?

 _He walked over to Cole, giving him back his AMP._

Cole: Is it broken?

Zeke: I don't know. Let me take a look.

Kuo: Wole, if he knew this was going to happen.

Cole: He was setting me up to die.

Kuo: Well I didn't know about this.

Zack: That's what I was going to tell you guys. If Cole uses the RFI, it's going to kill you both. Kill all the Conduits, not just the Beast.

Hitomi: ...

Helena: ...

Kokoro: ...

Hayate: ...

Kasumi: ...

Ayane: ...

Tina: ...

881: ...

Zeke: I'll die, if you don't. So will millions of others.

Hayate: Dammit, just when we thought it was finally over.

Kasumi: What can we do?

Ayane: ...

Cole: Look, Zeke, we don't know that the RFI will cure the Plague. John's method works, I've seen it. He might be the only way that anyone lives through this.

Hayate: We are not Conduits, Cole. Neither is Hitomi, Kokoro or Kasumi and Ayane. You came here to defeat the Beast. Are you going to be a man of your word?

881: This is not pretty, it's not but Hayate makes a point. Our friends will die if we do not make this choice. It's a hard decision but we must do what is right. Cole?

 _Cole wasn't sure what he had to do. He turned his back to the others and tried to make a choice...should he make the ultimate sacrifice and save humanity, or should he side with John and save all of the Conduits? It was tough call but in the end, his choice was one he thought would go well for everyone. He turned around to the group and made his call._

Cole: Zeke, Do you think you can fix it?

Zeke: I better be able too.

Cole: Alright, let's do it.

Tina: Are you sure?

Cole: Tina, this is the only way to save your friends.

Tina: Well then...I'm with you.

881: As am I. Let's get this done.

Zeke: That may not be as easy as you think. This RFI is not fully charged. It's almost there, not quite.

Cole: Hand it over.

Zeke: No. See this broken part, here? That's the power regulator. Without it, you'd just burn it up.

?: It's not the end of the world.

 _A voice came, from behind them. They turned around and it was Hayate's friend._

Kasumi: Hayabusa?

Hayabusa: We can still make the right choice.

Hayate: How?

Zeke: He's right. I have an idea.

 _3 hours later, the group was on top of the cathedral, with a homemade substation. They planned to charge the RFI on there own, without the use of Blast Cores._


	16. Chapter 14: Patrot Saint Of New Marais

inFAMOUS: Dead Or Alive

Ayane: How's it coming, Zeke?

Zeke: Okay.

Cole: You sure it's ready?

Zeke: Uh, we're good, I guess. I'll be damned if those things ain't gonna burn out fast.

Hayabusa: But they'll charge it?

Zeke: I hope so. I got Laroche putting a few more around the city.

Hayate: Let's hope this works. We'll only get one chance at this.

Zack: Not worry, Zeke and I prepped this babies and they'll sure enough work.

Zeke: Let's not press our luck.

Cole: Alright, soon as the RFI is ready, I'm gonna flip the switch. There's not going to be time for goodbyes.

 _Cole tried to shake Zeke's hand but he went in for a hug, instead. Cole then turned his attention to Hayate and the others._

Hayate: I'm sorry it has to end this way.

Cole: Yeah, so am I. It's been an honor working with you.

Hayate: Yeah, same with you.

Cole: Can you keep an eye on Zeke for me, make sure he's taken care of?

Hayate: Of course.

Helena: I can take him back to DOATEC with me.

Cole: Thank you.

Ayane: Can't believe your going through with this.

Cole: A hero has to make the noble choice, right?

Ayane: That's saying much...

Kasumi: We won't forget this, Cole.

Cole: Thanks for helping out, I mean it.

 _Cole hugged both Kasumi and Ayane. He then turned to Tina, who was saddened by the whole thing._

Cole: Tina...

Tina: Don't. I understand. I was hoping to be together...

Cole: I know. So was I. But it had to happen.

Tina: ...

Cole: I'll miss you.

Tina: I'll miss you too.

 _Tina deeply kissed Cole and help him close, crushed by the events to come._

Hayabusa: Alright then, I'll take this round and get it charged up. Watch my back.

Cole: Will do.

 _Hayabusa walked off with the RFI and disappeared, leaving behind, pink petals._

Cole: Watch out for the others, will you?

881: Of course. It's been a real honor working with you, MacGrath.

Cole: Same with you.

Leifang: Go get 'em, Electric Man!

 _Zeke and Cole said goodbye to each other and Cole made his way, following Hayabusa. He followed Hayabusa all the way to the docks, jumping onto a boat that Laroche and his men were on._

Laroche: Hold tight, MacGrath! Wouldn't want you to fall into the bay. You got work to do.

Cole: That's thoughtful, thanks.

Laroche: The Beast's making his way to the first substation. My boys are doing their best to delay him 'till we get over there.

 _Hayabusa continued making his way to the substation, keeping close to Laroche and the boats. However, they were too late and the Beast was already there._

Cole: Looks like we're a little late.

Laroche: Damn, that suckers big!

Hayabusa: I see the substation from here!

Cole: Better go charge the RFI before he reaches it!

Hayabusa: I'm already here!

 _But it wasn't enough. The Beast charged up a giant fire ball, in his hands and attacked the substation, destroying it._

Hayabusa: Too late, MacGrath!

Cole: He's following the RFI back to the boats! Turn this thing around! Go!

Laroche: Too late! Fire! Fire!

 _The RPG's and gunshots weren't enough. it did nothing to the Beast, as it made it's way to the boats._

Laroche: You two get out of here!

Hayabusa: MacGrath! We have to move!

Cole: You're coming with us!

Laroche: Think I'd abandon my men? Go on. We'll loosen him him for you!

 _It was hard for Cole to leave Laroche but he did what he had too, to save the RFI and the others, he jumped from boat to boat, making his way back to the docks._

Hayabusa: Hayate, Laroche and the others are gone! The Beast is making his way to the docks. He's on Cole's trail. Be ready.

Hayate: We're on it. Zeke, we lost the substation.

Zeke: Alright. There are a couple of good ones in Smut Triangle.

Hayate: Got it! Cole, make your way to Smut Triangle!

Cole: Copy. Heading there now.

 _Cole and Hayabusa dashed to Smut Triangle. Hayate and the others stayed at Zeke's old rooftop and waited. Hayabusa and Cole finally made it to the substation on top of the Hush theater._

Cole: We're in position, Zeke.

Zeke: Alright. Now don't forget, it's gonna take time to power that thing. You've gotta protect it.

Cole: John can sense the RFI somehow, he'll be coming for it.

Hayabusa: So what's your plan?

Cole: You're on defense. Protect the RFI. I'll go toe to toe with John.

Hayabusa: You sure?

Cole: Hell yeah. I'm ready for round 2. It's what I'm here for.

Hayabusa: You heard him. Light him up!

 _As the Beast showed up, Laroche's men and even Zack were using RPG's to attack him, as Cole used many of his powers to fight back. The Beast used fireballs to attack the substation but Hayabusa protected it as much as he could. Eventually, weakened the Beast but Kuo showed up to stop them._

Kuo: Turn around, Cole and walk away!

Hayate: What is she doing?

881: She's afraid to die. I must stop her!

Hayate: No, Cole and Hayabusa got this. They can defeat them.

 _Kuo was not a challenge for Cole so he easily defeated her. But the Beast gained it's strength back and was ready to fight back. Cole launched many Cluster Grenades, Freeze Rockets, Ice Grenades was basically throwing everything he had at the Beast. He was able to stun the Beast long enough to use his most powerful attack...the Ionic Storm. He launched another lightning attack and it was a direct hit on the Beast...but he still wasn't down._

Hayate: No, it's not enough.

 _The group began to panic...what was there left to do? However, Zack got the idea of using the RPG against the Beast, while Cole was using the Ionic Storm. He took a shot, as the rocket collided with the thunder storm and the Beast face was blown off...well half of it._

Zeke: Nice shot, man!

Tina: Way to go!

Cole: It's not over yet.

Hayabusa: This substation is no longer useful.

Cole: Let's move!

Hayabusa: Zeke, the RFI isn't charged yet.

Zeke: Then keep on moving, you two, head for the substation on the cathedral.

Cole: On our way!

 _When they got there, there was a surprise. The Militia and Rebels were working together to stall the Beast. Cole lightning tethered himself straight to the top and pulled the RFI into the substation. Hayabusa teleported himself there. It didn't take long for the RFI to charge and Cole was overpowered._

Cole: Oh ho...Zeke...it's fully charged.

Zeke: Go on, man, push the button.

 _In the distance, the Beast was back up and headed for Cole._

Cole: No. No not just yet.

Hayabusa: You know what to do, Cole.

 _COle ran off, jumping off of the cathedral and was flying in the air, shooting many rockets and the Beast, weakening him. He was unstoppable, as he brought the Beast to his knees. On he ground, Cole pulled out the RFI and was ready activate it. Just then, the group made there way to his location._

Kasumi: Cole!

Hayate: We're all here.

 _In Leifang and Tina's arms, it was Kuo, who accepted her fate._

Kuo: Do it.

881: We are ready, Cole.

Cole: See you on the other side...

Hayabusa: Your a valiant warrior, Cole. It's a shame we will not see you again.

Cole: That almost makes me not wanna cry. Thanks though.

Tina: Goodbye, hun.

Cole: Goodbye, Tina.

 _Cole took a step back and charged his powers into the RFI and when it was enough, he released it, sending a large beam into the sky. The Beast grew weak of the blast and eventually died off. Everyone held there breathe and watched. As one by one, the monsters and Ice Men started to drop. The RFI worked alright. The news said some folks overseas were keeling over. Poor souls must have been Conduits and didn't even know it. But it was worth it. For the thousands that died, millions were going to live. the plague...it was finally gone. You could hear the people starting to party. And celebrate being alive. Hitomi and Kokoro were finally coming around. They were healed and back to strength. The group thought that COle and the others were gonna go down as unknown heroes. But even in New Marais, the people knew what Cole and his Conduit allies did for them. Surprising how the "Demon of Empire City" became the patrot saint of New Marais. Zeke and Tina wanted to say goodbye to Cole alone. He was a good friend and now he, 881 and Kuo were gone. Sometimes, you can overhear people talking about Conduits and humans like they're completely different. Nothing but lies. They were was nobody with more humanity than Cole MacGrath. He was forever in his friends hearts. And they were sure gonna miss him._


End file.
